Commitment
by Team Seth.Leah and Jake
Summary: You are invited to the wedding of Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black. Did I mention that it was an arranged marriage and they don't exactly get along? And there's a new vampire threat? Oh yeah, lets not forget about Jake's imprint. FIRST FEW CHAPTERS RE-DONE
1. The Beginning

**Hey! I've decided to RE-DO THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS so...hope you guys like it!**

**I don't own anything**

Leah's POV

Can you believe it's been three years since Nessie, I mean Renesmee was born and since the big battle(If you can even call it that) against the volturi? Things have been pretty calm around here lately...or well, as calm as it can get. There's still the occasional vampire who comes to visit the Cullens but nothing too bad.

Soon after the battle, our two packs were combined as one with Jacob as the Alpha and surprisingly me as the Beta. Sam wasn't exactly happy about it but after much persuasion from the counsel, he agreed. Luckily nobody else really made a fuss over Jake being the Alpha and everyone listens to him. It's actually quite amusing to watch everyones faces when Jacobs talking, they all listen really closely to every word he's saying. Seth is the worst. Jacob Black is like his all time idol and best friend. If Seth didn't have a girlfriend, I would have totally thought that they had some kind of bromance going on.

Ever since the events of three years ago, I've been less of a bitter harpy and more of a sarcastic bitch...I think it's a big improvement.

I haven't forgiven Sam and Emily for what happened but being in a pack with Jacob (who's been through a lot yet still lives on) and Seth (Who's always smiling no matter what) has taught me that sometimes it's best to, maybe not forget, but move on from the past...wow, that was deep...god, I've been hanging out with Seth too much.

Things with my other pack members have been...okay...I guess. I still tease them and they still annoy me,but I guess because I'm the Beta, they try to be careful since I can also use my Beta-command on them.

The most interesting relationship I have is with Jacob. It's one of those love/hate relationship. We are usually always arguing about something, we always disagree which can be a problem at times...especially since we both have to work together and run the pack. I swear though, it seems like Jacob's hobby is to annoy the crap out of me. He basically lives at my house because it's still a little tense between him and Sam, so my house is the new wolfpack headquarters. Luckily, we have Seth (a.k.a the peacemaker) to come between us before we actually kill each other (Of course, Seth always gets a few scratches and bruises along the way) but eventually me and Jake calm down...and then it starts again about 10 minutes later but with a different topic. But...if you put us together during a battle, we can work together perfectly fine. Since Jake is a dork we always have our weekly Alpha/Beta time(His words, not mine)...Well actually Billy and my mom forced us to spend sometime together after we almost destroyed my house during one of our fights...they said it will help us learn to understand each other. Either way, our Alpha/Beta time always ends with us fighting yet we still do them.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone barging into my house

"'Sup Clearwater!" Jacob said and walked right into the house...ah, speak of the devil

"Do you mind maybe knocking like, oh i don't, a normal person?" I asked scowling at him

"I could...but this is so much more easier" He said smirking and plopping his big ass on _my _couch "anyways, you ready?"

"For what?" I asked confused

"The weekly bonfire!" Seth said bounding down the stairs, with of course a huge grin on his face.

"Oh...one minute let me go change into something else" I said and ran up to my room

I put on a pair of shorts and a top and went downstairs

"Let's go" I said and walked out the door.

Our walk to the beach was filled with Seth talking about his day while me and Jake made a few comments here and there.

**After telling the legends**

Jacob's POV:

Dad and Sue called me and Leah into my house which was right by the beach.

"Okay, we're just gonna come out and say it...Me and Sue have been researching a little bit more about female wolfs and we discovered another female wolf, they haven't documented much about her but it turns out she phased because of her lineage and she has specific duties to the pack and the tribe" Dad said

"What...specific duties?" Leah asked tentatively

"She was created to be the Alpha's mate, the Alpha Female. Since the Alpha is the most powerful wolf and when two people who have the wolf genes..um...mate...they create stronger wolfs then if a human and a wolf were to..." Sue said

"...Okay..you kind of lost me" I said wearing a confused look

"Your saying, you want me and Jake to..."Leah said ignoring me

Then it hit me

They want me and Leah to be mates and to have babies together. They want us both to get married.

We can barely stand being in the same pack, how are we gonna stand each other in the same house, the same room.

"Listen, I know you two have some differences but you both work well as a team and you guys have your moments" Sue said

"Yeah, but we get into fights All. The. Time!" Leah exclaimed

"Well, I guess you both will have to look past those fights and learn to stand each other" Dad said

"Look, we can't force you into anything because at the end of the day, we're not the ones who have to say 'i do', but think about it...this can really help our tribe, it's tradition" Sue said

"And besides...by how much you guys fight, you'd think you're both already married" Dad said

I gave a small smile because it's true, they're have been numerous occasions where strangers asked me and Leah if we were married or if we were dating because we'd always be fighting...Leah would always give the same answer...'In his Dreams', to which I would reply 'Your right, in my dreams' followed with a smirk on my part when Leah would scowl at me.

"What about my imprint?" I asked to which Leah glared at me

"You fight it. You're tribe comes first, Jacob, especially for you, your the Alpha and the next Chief. And you can't honestly say that you love her...She treats you like trash and she's a bitch to the rest of us" Dad said

I stared at him in shock

"Hey, I call it as I see it" He said shrugging

"Look, you two should talk about it" Sue said as she wheeled billy out and closed the door

Silence

what the hell are we suppose to say to each other?

Leah's POV:

This is crazy!

If the counsel thinks they can just force me into getting married to Jacob, then I swear they're on drugs.

We have nothing in common!

_Come on, everyone knows you guys have a lot more in common than you think._

Who the hell are you?

_Your conscious. Anyways, think about what people will say about you if you don't. 'Oh that Leah clearwater, couldn't do anything for her own tribe. Always thinking of herself!'_

That's a good point. People already think I'm a selfish bitch who keeps throwing her pain on everyone else, this would just make it worse.

_And also, imagine this, you'll go from being 'Sam Uley's ex-girlfriend and the Beta' to 'Jacob Black (the tribes future Chief and Alpha)'s Wife and Alpha Female' You'll have a whole lot more control over the pack, you can order them to do anything!_

Hm...Interesting...I like the sound of that...I mean the Alpha Female part...yeah...

**A/N hey, so I decided to re-do the first few chapters because they just weren't really in-character and I don't know, I didn't like it. **


	2. Telling the Others

**THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO RE-DONE!**

**I don't own anything**

Jacob POV:

"Okay" I said breaking the silence "Let's get married"

She smirked "You know when I imagined someone proposing to me, I imagined something a little more...special"

I glared at her. Bitch is making it harder than it needs to be. I'm gonna have to put up with this for the rest of my life?

"Screw you Lee" I muttered as she continued to smirk. I got down on one knee

"What the hell are you doing" She asked a her smirk turned into a confused expression.

"What do you think I'm doing? Proposing! Leah Clearwater, will you marry me?" I asked

Her smirk returned "Come on Jake, you can do better than that!"

I groaned "Fine then, you are my sun, you keep me on my feet. You're the most smartest girl I know, You keep me grounded. Leah Clearwater, will you marry me?"

her face was shocked and I stiffled in a laugh. She just nodded her head and pulled me up.

"Now, lets go tell everyone" I said quietly walking out with her following

"You know you forgot to talk about how much better I am than you" She said her signature smirk, back in place.

"Shut up" I muttered grabbing her hand as Seth ran towards us

"Jake! Lee! Where have you guys-" Then his eyes locked on our entwined hands. "Um...Lee...I don't know if you know this but...you're holding Jake's hand" He said looking at Leah

"Trust me, I know" She mumbled pulling me towards where everyone was sitting, eating and staring at us.

"Long story short, Me and Jake are getting married. Yay! Now I'm hungry" She said letting go of my hand and walked towards the table that had food set on it

Everyone gaped at her.

"Come again?" Jared asked

"We're. Getting. Married." I replied as Leah began stuffing her face, her back turned to us

"No offense and all..but you guys hate each other" Seth said

"Seth, I think we established that" Leah replied, Coming and sitting beside him on a log.

"Dad and Sue will explain to you" I said and walked off grabbing some food and sitting on the other side of Seth as Dad and Sue explained.

"So wait...Leah can get impregnated by Jake?" Paul asked

"Yep" Dad replied

"How?" Embry asked

"Because of his Alpha genes and because-"

"Okay! Can we not talk about my sister and my best friend doing it?" Seth exclaimed putting his hands over his ears

We all laughed

"Come on Seth, you can't possibly scared of sex? Don't you have a girlfriend" Paul asked as the adults excused themselves and walked toward my house probably to start making arrangements.(and to get away from our awkward conversation)

"Dude, I'm sixteen, sex is the last thing on my mind" He replied

"Come on, you're a teenage guy. We're always horny" Quil replied

We all stared at him for a good five minutes

"Shut up Quil" Leah said then turned to seth

"Chill bro, you don't want to have sex yet, you dont have to"

"Can we not talk about my sex life...or Leah and Jake's" Seth said

"So..you two are getting married" Embry said changing the subject

"Guess so" We both said together.

**A/N So I re-did this chapter to, what you think?**


	3. Fun Brotherinlaw

Jacobs POV:

"Thanks for driving us back..." Leah said as her and Seth got out of the car.

"Sure thing" I said. Their was only one word to describe how it feels right now...

Awkward.

"I was gonna go to the Cullen's tomorrow, do you want to come with me? Seth can come..." I said tentatively

I was scared to tell the Cullen's...how will reneesme react?

"Umm...sure. We should probably tell them about um...me and...eh...you..." She said

"Um well...bye..." I said. What was I supposed to do? Kiss her? Kiss her cheek, her lips, her hand? No way, she'll kill me!

"k Bye" she said as she turned around but then...she turned around and...

KISSED MY CHEEK! LEAH CLEARWATER! THE GIRL WHO GETS MAD AT US FOR EVEN HOLDING HER HAND, KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK!

I was to stunned that i didn't notice how she already went back into the house.

I pulled away from the house, still stunned to be able to think right.

***the next day***

Leah was making breakfast for me and Seth.

Thats one of the good things about me getting married to her, her cooking is **the** best...maybe even better than Emily's.

"Here you go" Leah said as she gave us each 6 pancakes and gave herself 4 as she joins us on the table.

"So...what're we doing today?" Seth asks

"Today we're going to the Cullen's to tell them about the uh wedding." I replied

***at the cullens***

All the Cullen's were already waiting for us when we got their. Nessie came up to me and hugged me but...something was wrong she smelled like...like...sex...and...nahuel, that vampire that was visiting.

What the Hell! I started to shake

"what wrong Jakey?" She asks me

"nothing..." I say as I try to calm down. Then Leah puts her hand on my arm and I automatically calm down. wow, who knew she had that type of effect on me!

I could tell by the look on Edwards face he knew about me and Leah getting married and about Nessie.

"Me and Leah came here to tell you...long story short that...me and her are getting married." I say

everyones face changes to shock and nessies...anger

"what the hell! Jake your suppose to be with me! you can't go off with this, this...SLUT! I thought you loved me! Shes just a bitch! you can't leave me for that...whore!" she yelled at me

what the hell! She cant say that! She's the one that has been screwing some guy!

But before I could say anything someone else did

"RENEESME! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT!" we turned to see Bella standing their looking furious

"YOUR THE ONE THAT HAS BEEN TREATING JAKE LIKE A DOG! YOUR THE ONE THAT IS CHEATING ON HIM! RENEESME CARLIE CULLEN! I WANT YOU TO APOLOGIZE TO LEAH FOR WHAT YOU SAID AND I WANT YOU TO GO TO YOUR ROOM!" She yelled at her daughter

"But mom! He's gonna get married to someone else!" Nessie said

"I'm happy for him and Leah, you've been hurting him constantly and you've been having sex behind his back with some other man!" Bella yelled

Everyone was silent...and shocked, Then nessie screamed and stalked off toward the house.

Then Bella turned to me and Leah

"on behalf of my daughter i apologize to you and...Congratulations! I hope you have two have a great life together! Leah, you are probably the most lucky person ever to be getting Jake as you husband." Bella said as she smiled at me and Leah. . Leah looked toward me and smiled

"I know" she said "but...shouldnt you be mad? I thought you wanted Jake to be with...nessie?" she asked Bella

"yes...but then I found out about nessie and...nahuel and now that you two are getting married, Jake wont be sad because he has you. Leah, make sure you take good care of him" Bella said and to Leah's surprise she gave her a hug.

Great! Now leah's gonna snap! No Bella! You shouldn't have... Do you want to die?

But then Leah...hugged her back! I know, I'm surprised too!

Then Bella gave me a hug

"Come on Leah, Jake we need to go, everyones meeting up at the beach for lunch" Seth said

**at the beach**

We finally arrived at the beach after Leah made us go back home so she could change into a bikini or as us men like to call it "a scrap of fabric that barely covers a girl" but luckily she wore sorts an d a top over top it.

When we reached their everyone was just hanging out. Then Rachel ran up to us

"Hey Leah! Wanna go for a swim?" Great now my sister and my fiance are gonna be wearing scraps of fabric with a whole bunch of guys staring at them! Just what I need!

"umm..."Leah looked at me as if asking for permission. I just nodded

"okay" she said as she followed rachel down to the beach.

Then she took off her shirt and shorts and man! Was she ever...sexy! Oh My God! I can't believe i just said that! Leah would kill me if she found out I said that!

Then Embry yelled "Wow Leah that body is sizzlin hot!" I growled at him

Everyone heard and looked at me including Leah

Then I calmed down and said to embry in a playful voice "Shut up man! That's my future wife your talking about! Show some respect! She's not sizzlin hot! She's sexy!" I looked toward Leah and saw her Blushing as everyone else laughed includingmy dad and her mom. Thee only one that wasn't was

...Seth. Instead he just groaned and said "Shut up Dude! That's my sister and I'd appreciate it if you would not say stuff like that while i'm here! God, I swear, if during patrol I have to see re-runs of my sister and my Alpha/Best friend/ Future brother-in-law having 'fun' then I will get you two grounded by mom and Billy for corrupting my innocent mind!" We all just laughed at him as me and Leah both blushed from his comment on having 'fun'.

"Well, in that case me and Jake will corrupt your 'innocent' mind on purpose!" Leah put quotes on innocent. We all laughed...again...

Yep, Seth is sure gonna be a 'fun' Brother-in-law to have.


	4. Wedding Dress and Annabelle

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating but I went to India for my cousins wedding and then My Uncle took the laptop with him when he went to India again, and I just got it a few days ago.**

**So here's another chapter and please give me a more ideas!.**

Leah's POV:

Today Alice(Who is now our wedding planner) wants us all to look at wedding dresses. Everyone including the Cullen's(minus Renesmee) are over at our house. Today Seth's girlfriend, Annabelle or as Seth calls her Elle, is coming over to meet everyone. Seth didn't imprint on her but I could tell he loved her a lot, even though he never told her yet. She knows about us being wolves, vampires, the Cullen's and imprinting but she still accepted him. I see her all the time and we've become close friends I've even told her a few embarassing stories about Seth but she hasn't really talked to the others. She seems like a really quiet and shy at first but if you really know her she's really bubbly and happy-go-lucky, just like Seth.

I put on short shorts, a purple and white FOX t-shirt and purple converse and went down the stairs to see everyone in the kitchen eating and bugging Seth.

"So...she hot?" Embry asked pigging out on pancakes.

"She athletic?" Paul asked

"She smart?" Jake asked

"Have you guys gotten it on yet?" Emmett said making Seth blush even harder.

Seth saw me and ran to me

"Lee, Tell them to stop and not embarrass me in front of her." I looked up to see mom trying not to laugh while making pancakes.

"Come on guys it's not his fault he's in love!" I said laughing and walking toward the fridge.

"Hey Leah! Aren't you gonna give Jacob a kiss good morning?" Bella said laughing.

Jacob blushed. I decided to play along.

"Of course." All the guys were shocked as i walked toward Jake and kissed him on the cheek and sat down on his lap.

Suddenly the doorbell rang

"Quick! Shut up and don't embarrass me!" Seth said panicking

"Relax baby Bro" I said as I got up and walked toward the front door and opened it.

"Hey Anna!" I said letting her in.

I walked with her to the kitchen.

When we walked in everything went quiet.

"Hey" Seth said walking up to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi" She said in a small voice. I guess she didn't know there would be this many people.

"Everyone, this is Annabelle. Elle, this is Paul, Rachel, Emily, Sam, Quil, Claire, Embry ,Amber**(Embry's Girlfriend/Imprint)**, Jared, Kim,Quil Senior, Billy, Jacob, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, my mom and you already know Leah." He said all in one breath

"Hi" She said again kind of hiding behind Seth, probably scared of what we'll all think of her.

The first person to speak was my mom.

"Why hello! So your the girl who's been keeping my little Sethie busy!" She said hugging Annabelle.

"Mom..." Seth said groaning.

"Hey, I'm Jacob Black" Jake said holding out his hand.

"Hi. Oh Yeah Congratulations!" She said looking at me and then at Jake suddenly brightening up.

Seth's POV:

"Does everyone one know!" Leah said looking/ glaring at me

"Hey I didn't say anything!" I said

"Everyone all around La Push knows. You guys are like celebrities!" Elle replied smiling finally getting comfortable with everyone. I really liked her. We've known each other since we were in Kindergarten and we've been in the same class since then. She lives with her grandfather because her Mom died and her Dad is this big Hollywood business man person and lives with his wife and 2 step daughter in Hollywood, she doesn't like talking about him much.

"Great!" Jake and Leah said sarcastically

"Anyways since you already know, I was wondering if you wanted to be my maid of honour?" Leah asked

Annabelle's POV:

"Me?" I asked surprised

"Yeah! I mean we're sister-in-law's!"

"But why would you want me? I'm...plain" I said

Seth wrapped his arm around me. Mrs. Clearwater came up to me

"Of course your not sweetie, I think it's a great idea!"

"Well, I don't know...I've never been apart of a wedding before unless you count my dad getting married but I was too depressed to actually pay attention...are you sure you want **me** to be your maid-of-honour?" I said hesitating.

"I'm sure" Leah said

"Well okay, I'd love too!" I said happily.

"Hey Seth wanna be my best man?" Jake asked

"Hey! I want Seth to walk me down the aisle idiot, Get someone else!" Leah said grabbing Seth's arm. We all laughed

"Seth..." I asked everyone turned to look at me

"Yeah..." he replied looking at me

"Won't they kill each other after marriage?" I asked He just laughed as the others laughed along except for Leah and Jacob who resumed their dispute.

"No, Come on Leah he's my best friend!" Jake said

"He's my Baby Brother"

"Yeah well-"

"Guys, guys, guys! Listen up...Number 1, Leah I'm not a Baby! And Number 2 There's enough Seth to go around for everyone!" He said and then grabbed my hand "And I need to escort my beautiful girlfriend down the aisle too!" He said

"You guys are getting married, already, at least let your sister go first!" Jared said laughing along with the others.

"Shut up! You know that's not what I meant!" Seth said blushing.

"Sure..." Paul said

I was blushing but I laughed along. I was really feeling at home with these people there all really kind and fun people!

"Anyways, why don't we come back to this later?" Seth said

"We should probably—" Alice began but was interrupted by Emmett

"HEY! ISN'T THAT YOUR SWEATER, SETH?" Emmett said pointing to my sweater that I had been wearing unzipped.

I blushed...again.

"Yeah so, she's my girlfriend, dude!" He said leading me to a chair.

"Anyways... like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted!" Alice said glaring at Emmett "I think we should start looking for dresses I know this really good boutique in..." Me and Leah both groaned as everyone laughed.

"We don't need to shop for my dress because I already found one" Leah said glancing at her Mom. I wonder...

"You did?" Rosalie asked

"Yep" she replied

"Where'd you find it?" Kim asked

"The attic" Seth replied. He apparently already saw it.

"WHAT!" Alice yelled

"You are not wearing something you found in your attic!" She exclaimed

"Relax it's really pretty!" Leah said "Me and Seth found while cleaning the attic up"

"I'm not sure if I should believe her..." Alice said

"Trust me...come on I'll show you guys!" Leah said as she turned to run up the stairs to the dress

Seth ran up the stairs dragging me along.

"Oh My GOD!" I gasped, when I got upstairs there was the most beautiful dress ever. It was white with kind of silver jewel embroidery. It was really different yet classical.

Behind me I heard everyone run up the stairs. Everyone gasped.

"That's my wedding dress!" Mrs. Clearwater said with tears in her eyes.

"And that's what your mom, Sarah wore, too Jacob. We used to be so close, we shared a wedding dress we even got married at the same place...First Beach...Remember Billy" She said as her tears trailed down her cheek.

"That's why I want Me and Jacob to get married there...To honor dad and Sarah." Leah said holding her tears back

Everyone was looking at the ground. I wrapped an arm around Seth's waist as he grabbed on to mine. I knew how it felt to lose someone important to you I mean my mom meant everything to me until she died when I was 10.

I looked up and watched Jacob walk up to Leah. We were all silent.

She looked up and then hugged him while he hugged her back.

It was quiet except for our breathing and some sniffles.

Until we heard...

**Cliffhanger...**

**Hey sorry, I just really wanted to leave that hanging in the air and find out what or who you think it is they will hear. Let me know! I love Seth so I decided to add some Seth/OC Stuff. By the way I have a link of what Annabelle and Leah were wearing in this chapter on my profile and if I get enough requests I might show you what Leah's Wedding Dress looks like. I already know which picture to show you but I want to know what you think...Do you like it when I add links to what each character is wearing? Let me know in your review! and again...I'm sorry it took this long to update but I hope this chapter is good. Please review! and let me know what you think? I'm open to all opinions!**

**REVIEWS!**

**\/**


	5. Goodbye

**Okay before we get to the story I just want to clarify some stuff.**

**Age: Leah and Jacob-20 years old **

**Seth: 16 years old **

**Annabelle: 15 years old,almost 16, her birthday will be coming up.**

**Annabelle: Like I said, I really love Seth and I wanted to have someone who he loves,not just because he's forced to so I didn't make him imprint and just to let you know, I doubt I'm going to make him imprint so yeah... Annabelle lives with her grandfather because her mom died and her dad re-married and her step-mom and step-sisters hate her. Her and Seth went to the same school since they started school. They've been going out for about a month and maybe...3 weeks. Both are in grade 10.**

**Emily: I just want to say that I hate Emily so in this fic she's probably going to be a bitch.**

**Sue: Maybe this wasn't clear but Sue is married to Charlie and they live with Leah and Seth at La Push because Sue's an Elder and what do you think of the idea that after the wedding, Annabelle comes and lives with Seth, Sue and Charlie? Let me know.**

**The link to Leah's Wedding dress is posted on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I forgot to put this on so I want to say that I don't own anything except Annabelle and the plot**

**On with the story...**

Jacob's POV:

"Sue?" The voice rang in the silent air

We all relaxed because we knew the voice. Charlie, but he wasn't alone.

"Up here!" Sue yelled

Charlie came into view followed by... Renesmee. I looked toward Leah and saw her face flash with anger but then was replaced by an expressionless face.

Sue and Esme sensed the awkwardness in the air and led Charlie and the other imprints downstairs to bake something.

"Nessie What are you doing here?" Bella yelled/whispered at her

"Nothing mom I just decided to come see how the two newly engaged are doing" she said looking at Leah giving her a sickeningly sweet smile.

"I want you to go home right-"

"Relax, she can stay" Leah said interrupting her

"What?" Me and Bella both asked

"Look, Charlie's downstairs and I don't want there to be a fight so just be quiet and lets all go downstairs."

She said then walked downstairs

I followed.

Leah POV:

I'm really tired.

I spent my whole day just hanging out with the pack and the Cullen's.

It would have been great if Nessie wasn't their.

Right now I was in the kitchen making dinner while the others were in the living room watching some game on the TV. I watched as Annabelle pecked Seth on the cheek. They were so cute!

"I'm happy for Seth" I jumped hearing the voice behind me.

"Sorry to scare you" I turned to see jake.

"It's okay..." I replied looking down.

"I'm sorry about Renesmee, I hope she didn't bother you..." He said

"No she didn't" I lied.

"I know she did, so you don't have to pretend. I really mean it when I say that I'm going to fight this imprint for you. It might take a lot of effort but I will, no matter what." He said coming closer to me. I looked into his eyes.

"I know..." I said

Then he leaned down and...

"Jake! That's my sister!" Seth yelled as he walked in with Annabelle

"What happened?" Alice said walking in followed by everyone.

"Nothing!" Me and Jake both yelled.

"Right..."

"Anyways...I was thinking and I think I have a way so Seth can walk me down the aisle and be Jake's best man. Maybe Seth could walk in with Anna, Then he could back around and walk me down the aisle!" I said

"I like it!" Seth said

"You like everything so your opinion doesn't count" I said

"Shut up! There are a lot of things I hate like...like...um..."

"Yeah you think about that..." I said patting his shoulder.

"Great idea" Jake said smiling

"Okay now everyone out of the kitchen I need to finish cooking!" I said shooing everyone out.

I turned around,back to my cooking, smiling until...

"Hi Leah" I hear Nessie's sickening voice.

"Nessie?" I said

"You know, Jake was supposed to be mine..." She said She had a wild fire in her eyes.

"Nessie..." I began

"But don't worry he'll be mine soon enough..." She said pulling out a knife from behind her back and putting her hand on my mouth.

"Goodbye Leah Clearwater...I mean Black...

**I know it's really short but now I have spring break so I'll update sooner! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger...again...**

**Review and let me know what you thought of my idea for Annabelle. Should she live with Seth? And DO you like her?**

**REVIEW!**

**\/**


	6. Psychotic, Bitchy Imprint

**I don't own anything**

**Leah's POV:**

I braced my self for the pain...

but it never came.

I opened my eyes to see someone standing in front of me.

Seth.

For a moment I thought Nessie had stabbed him but luckily, she didn't. By now everyone had came into the kitchen except for Sue, Charlie and the imprints. Jacob came over to me and put his arm around my waist, while Annabelle walked over to Seth and stood beside him, grabbing his hand.

"Nessie!" Bella said walking toward her "Give me the knife!"

"No!" Then she turned toward me and Seth. "I hate you two Clearwater's"

"First you kill you father" I saw Seth wince "And then you try and kill me. Jake, they were using the knife to kill me! They're both murderers! But what do you expect! They killed their Father, I mean why would anyone do that!" She said walking up to Jake trying to use her imprint power.

Then Jake did the most surprising thing ever, he slapped her.

"Don't talk about Seth or _my_ Lee like that! Get out! I don't want you anywhere near any of them, got it! Get out!" He said fuming.

"But-" Nessie began

"OUT!" Yelled Seth

Everyone was shocked that Seth had yelled.

"You say something like that about me, I don't care but don't ever say something about my sister! Got it!" He said shaking.

Nessie looked at every single one of our face and then it landed on Annabelle

"Hello, you must be Seth's little toy right" Nessie said smirking

"And you must be the bitchy Imprint everyone talks about" Anna said returning the smirk

Nessie then used the knife and cut Anna's upper arm.

"Ow" She cried.

Nessie ran away followeed by Rosalie, Bella and Edward.

everyone crowded Anna

"Are you okay?" everyone kept asking.

"Yeah, it fine" She said putting her hand over the cut

**Seth's POV:**

"Let me see" I said trying to move her hand. I was worried but I was proud of my Elle, she sure is kick-ass!

"No, it's okay" she replied

"Elle... let Carlisle take a look at it" I said as Carlisle walked forward

I finally got her to move her arm. It was bleeding. A lot.

Then Anna started to sway a little.

"Anna you okay?" Jake asked

"Yeah I...Seth..." Then she collapsed but luckily me and Jasper caught her.

"Put her in your room Seth, I'll check her" Carlisle said

I picked her up bridal style and carried her into my room

Jake, Lee, Mom, Esme and Carlisle followed.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked pushing Elle hair a side

"Yes she just fainted because of the blood, but she's fine." Carlisle said bandaging her up.

We all walked back downstairs to talk about what happened.

Lee told the whole story.

"I don't want her anywhere near Seth or Lee" Jake said to Carlisle.

"We understand and we'll keep her under our eyes" He replied

"Why'd she cut Anna and not the other girls?" Quil asked

"Don't you get it, Anna's not an imprint. She believes that the guy should be with her imprint. And She doesn't like Anna because she's not" Kim said

"I'm not what?" Anna asked coming down the stairs. She came down an sat down beside me.

"How you feeling dear?" Mom asked her handing her some water to drink

"Fine, but what are you guys talking about?" she asked. She's kick-ass but so stubborn!

"Nothing" I said. I hate telling her she's not an imprint because I really love her and I hate it when she's sad because she's not like the other girls. I guess that's why her and Leah get along so well

"Your not an imprint, that's what we're talking bout" Emily said. I shot her a look

"Oh..." Anna said looking down

"I'm not either" Leah said trying to make her feel better

"Since all the food was destroyed me and Charlie are going to go and get some pizza for all of us" Mo. said changing the subject. She got up and leaving with Charlie

"I'm going to go clean up the kitchen" Leah said getting up

"I'll be right back" I whispered to Anna although the others could still hear.

I followed Lee into the kitchen.

Something was really bothering me and I really needed to ask her about it.

"Lee?"

"Yeah?" she replied

"Did we kill Dad?" I asked, Tears welling up. Everyone in the living room stopped talking. Luckily we were in the kitchen so they couldn't see us.

"I want to say we didn't but...honestly I don't know" She said

"But I do know that he wouldn't want us to dwell over the past. Me and you both have our whole lives in front of us and you have Anna. She really like you and I know you really like her. You need to remind her that just because she's not an imprint doesn't mean that you don't love her. I can see the hurt in her eyes when Emily made that comment, you have to show her how much you love her." Leah said putting her hand on my shoulders.

"Jake cares about you too, you know. I know. Whether he admits it or not. He'll keep you happy" I said hugging her.

"Maybe" Leah replied

"I do care about you Lee" Jake said coming in with Annabelle beside him.

"And I do like you Seth. A lot." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek and wiping my tears away.

"Okay, enough of all that sentimental junk. Let's have some fun! Who's up for some Truth or Dare!" Leah yelled

"ME!" Emmett said falling down from around the corner

"EM! WERE YOU EASEDROPPING!" Jake yelled while the others walked in laughing

"OF course not! I was just examining your...fine...woodwork! Wow, you don't see wood like this now a days!" He said examining the wood.

"OF course you are" Anna said sarcas mticly

"Hey! It's not my fault Rose said no more lovey dovey stuff for a month!" He said

"What do you mean?" Jared asked

"He blew up her closet" Alice said

"I didn't blow it up! I just made it go boom!" Emmett said

"That's how the hole got their!" Esme said

"What type of lovey dovey stuff?" Paul asked

"Sex!"

"Shut up! Don't say that!" I yelled covering my ears

"Wow, I feel sorry for you Anna. You're gonna have to wait for after marriage to actually get some" Rachel said

Anna and I blushed

"Good luck" Leah said

"Are we gonna play Truth or dare or not!" I yelled as everyone laughed

Really Emmett! You just had to bring Sex into this!

**A/N end of chapter**

**what do you think? Give me a few ideas. Should Jake have a bachelor party? Should Leah have a bachelorette party? What else should happen? Let me know!**

**Seth say's Review!**

**\ /**

**\/**

**p.s Please read my other story about Booboo Stewart. Julia Jones and Taylor Lautner and everyone else from the cast of the Twilight Saga will be there. The stories called _When we Meet Again" _So please Read and Review!**


	7. Are you Fucking Kidding Me?

**A/N Sorry I ahven't updated for a while but heres a pretty long chapter!**

**I don't own anything.**

_Jacob's POV:_

"Alice, Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked

"Truth...NO! Dare" Alice replied

"I dare you to...phone Mike Newton and tell him you love him" He said

"Okay"

She grabbed the phone and put it on speaker and when someone picked up she yelled "I love you mike!"

"I'm sorry dear...but Mike is not home but I'll be sure to give him your message" A Female voice said

then we heard a male voice in the backround.

"Who is it?" The voice said

"It's a girl!" the female voice said(his Mom)

"I thought he was gay!"

That's when Alice hung up

"Okay, Leah, Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Truth" Leah replied.

"What's wrong Leah? Scared?" Paul smirked

"Of course not...Fine then Dare" She said.

"I dare you to...kiss Jake!" Alice said. I blushed and looked down but Leah just smirked and walked toward me.

She leaned and kissed my cheek. I don't know why but my heart kind of dropped...

"Hey! That's not fair!" Jared said!

"No, you never said where! Any ways...Rachel truth or dare?" She asked

"Truth" Rachel replied

"What could you possibly see in Paul?" Leah asked

"Well, he's really sweet and romantic..and inside he's a real softy!" She said as I gagged. Everyone chuckled.

"Emily...Truth or Dare?" Rachel asked

"Truth" Emily said

"What's your biggest pet peeve?" she asked

"When a boys girlfriend just marches in and acts as if she owns the place even though everyone knows her relationship will never last. Don't you think, Elle?" Emily said smirking as her eyes rested on Anna.

For a minute, I thought Anna was going to cry but she just stared right back at Emily.

"Sam, you better tell your wife to shut up or I swear I will!" Seth hissed but Sam didn't do anything.

"Emily, be quiet!" I said

Right then, Sue and Charlie came through the door "We're back!"

Anna stood up and whispered "I got to go" and darted out the door.

Me, Leah and Seth ran after her.

"Elle!" Seth kept yelling, trying to catch up to her but she had long head start.

She got to her house pulled out her keys and ran in locking the door behind her.

Seth looked like he was going to break the door open.

"Elle! Please open up...please" He whispered the last part as he slid down the door onto the ground.

"Anna! Emily doesn't know what she's talking about!" Leah said pounding on the door

"Anna! We all care about you! Open the door!" I yelled.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal her grandpa.

"Can I help you?" He asked

Seth got up "Please sir! I need to talk to her!" He said

"I dont want you near her. I don't know what happened but she came in crying!" Her grandpa said.

"but sir, that wasn't Seth's fault!" I said

"Wait, your Billy's boy aren't you?" He asked

"Yes" I replied

"Well, I guess Seth could talk to her..."

by the time he finished Seth was already running up the stairs.

"Please come in" Anna's Grandpa said

We sat down in silence, waiting.

Seth's POV:

"Elle?" I asked opening the door to her room. It was dark purple with Black designs everywhere.

Elle was beside the bed. her knees to her chest.

"Go away! Shes right" Elle said in a whisper

"No she isn't" I said pulling her to me. I sat her down on my lap, her head on my chest. Her window was open and their was no lights on, just the light of the moon. She looked beautiful.

"I love you" I whispered

She looked up at me "You don't mean it" she said

"Does this prove I do?" I asked before I pulled her lips to mine. It was a passionate kiss but still sweet.

We pulled away

"I love you" she whispered as she kissed my cheek.

"I want you to know that, no matter what, you'll always be the girl I love. You're Beautiful, Funny, Stubborn, Smart, Caring, Fun, Crazy, Kick-ass and I love you!" I said as she giggled. I wiped her tears away.

"Well, then you're Funny, Happy, Sweet, Fun, Insane, Kind, not to mention Hot and I love you" She said as I chuckled.

She leaned her head back on my chest and sighed. Then we heard a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Jake and Leah. Elle blushed and tried getting up but I didn't let her.

"Hey, Anna" Leah said sitting down beside us on the floor.

"Hey" Elle said

"How you feeling?" She asked

"Fine" Elle replied.

"Anna, Don't take what Emily says seriously. Seth really loves you and you're apart of our family, no matter what anyone says." Jake said

"I know" Elle said

"Well wanna come over now? Sue called and she said that all the guys will eat the food if we don't get going" Jake said chuckling

"Umm...no. I'm kind of tired. I think I'll go to sleep." She replied. My face dropped

Leah hesitated but agreed

"but come over tomorrow. We'll meet you outside, Seth." She said as her and Jake got up and walked out.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? Or maybe I could stay with you?" I said as we both got up.

"If you stayed over, my grandfather would have a heart attack!" She said chuckling.

"Okay bye...love you." I said and kissed her then left.

I found Jacob and Leah outside quiet.

Jake POV:

One word...AWKWARD!

Me and Leah waited for Seth in silence.

If it's like this now imagine after marriage...

My thoughts were interrupted by Seth walking out.

"Let's go"

When we arrived everyone was quiet. Seth didn't look at anyone.

Sam was about to say something when I spoke up.

"Shut up and sit down!" He sat down and grabbed Emily's hand.

"Listen Jake, I know what Emily said wasn't right but Anna shouldn't have taken it that serious"

"Are you fuckin kidding me? Anna had every right to act the way she did! How would you feel if somebody said something like that to you? To Emily!" I yelled

Everyone looked shocked. Anna was like a sister to me even though I just met her.

Sam stood up.

"She didn't have to run away like thatand make a scene!" Sam said

"And I don't even know why Seth likes her. She's not even pretty or smart and she back talks!" Emily said

"Shut up! She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and she stands up for what she believes in!" Seth said/yelled. with that he ran upstairs to his room.

After that everyone went to their homes. Sue and Charlie went up to their rooms leaving me and Leah standing in the living room.

Leah sat down on a couch and put her head in her hands. I sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"I just want him to be happy" She whispered.

"I know. I'll make sure the guys keep their imprints in order and that no one says anything like this again to Anna or Seth." I said.

"Why don't me, you, Seth and Anna hang out for the day tomorrow. We'll go and look at dresses or whatever for the wedding. Catch a movie and go out for dinner" I said as she looked up.

"Thats a great idea!" She said.

"Well, I better get going. I'll phone you around...10ish and then me, you and Seth will surprise Anna." I said.

"'kay bye" She said then kissed my cheek "Thanks Jake, really" She said smiling.

"No problem" I said.

Leah's POV:

After Jake left I went to Seth's room. He was lying on his bed throwing a football in the air.

"Seth?" I whispered. He looked up.

"Hi" He said forcing a smile.

"Jake said that tommorow me you and him will surprise Anna and take her out for the day. We'll go shopping, catch a movie and get some dinner." I said

He brightened up "That's a great idea!"

"Now, that's the baby brother I know" I said giving him a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you" He whispered

"I'll see you every single day" I said

"Yeah, but it won't be the same" He sighed

"Well, you can come and see me whenever you want" I said

"I love you, sis" He said hugging me again

"I love you too, baby bro." Then I smiled "Great, you're making me cry" I said wiping my eyes

We both laughed.

**A/N Like I said before. I'm sorry it's been 2 weeks but this week I was busy with my sschool production 'Beauty and the Beast' (I play one of the silly girls) but from now on I'll try anad update every friday or saturday.**

**So...did you like this chapter? Review and let me know!**

**REVIEW**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/**


	8. Mysterious encounter

**A/N Sorry it's been a while. But don't worry I won't abandon this story. And I'm trying to update every week or so...so bear with me.**

***I don't own anything!**

Leah's POV:

Me and Seth woke and got ready. Jake came over and then we drove one block to Anna's house. I looked at the time it was 10:30 am.

Seth knocked on the door as we waited. Since Seth is kind of scared of Anna's grandpa, he tries to act as gentlemenish as possible, hence the reason why he didn't just walk in.

"Coming!" We heard Anna yell

"Hey Guys!" She said back to her normal self. She gave Seth a kiss on the cheek.

"Today, we are going to kidnap you for the day and we're gonna hang out!" I said

"Okay...but first let me finish making breakfast for gramps." She said walking toward the kitchen, we all followed.

"Nice Seth! Now you'll have someone to cook for you!" I said

Anna laughed "He'd never be full, I would be in the kitchen all day!" She said

"True, He's a fatty!" I said joking of course

"Thats not true! I'm not fat! If I'm so fat then why are you always staring my abs, Anna?" He said

She blushed. "Gramps!" She yelled looking away.

We just laughed.

Anna went and changed in some clothes and we hopped in to Jake's car. Me and Jake in the front Seth and Anna in the back.

"Where we going?" Anna asked leaning into Seth.

"We're gonna go shopping for bridesmaid dresses." I replied

"Shouldn't the other girls come too?" She asked frowning

"I don't want too many people to come 'cause they'll end up fighting about which dress is best and 'cause your the maid of honour." I replied.

When we got to the mall we went straight to the bridal store.

The boys sat down on chair inside the shop

Everything was so lacy! I hated it!

"How about this?" Anna said

She was holding up this Dark blue dress that went up to the knee's. It had no lace and it was beautiful!

"I love it! Excuse me? Do you have another colour?" I asked someone who was working there.

She showed us a Dark pinkish colour dress.

We decided that the blue dress will be for Anna and the other bridesmaids will wear the pinkish one.

"that was quick" Seth commented while we walked outside the shop towards the food court.

"Yeah, I guess we are lucky to have some girls who are quick at making up their mind" Jake said

Once we got our food we sat down.

"Fey, Do you guays thmell that?" Seth asked talking with his mouth full.

"Seth, how many times have I told you not to talk with your mouth full?" I exclaimed

He swallowed "Yes Mom, but seriously do you guys smell that?"

Me and Jake sniffed.

"Not really" We both replied

"Probably just some false alarm" Anna said

Seth didn't look certain.

When we finished eating we all did a little bit of shopping for a dress for Anna to wear at the small engagement party tomorrow night. I didn't need one since Rachel said she had a perfect dress for me to wear. Jake's Grandma was also coming and she never really liked me...

"How 'bout this one?" Anna asked holding up a purple dress to her body

"I like it" I said "What do you think Seth?" I asked him

"Great!" He said smiling. I rolled my eyes, He thinks everythings great.

"Why don't you try it on" I said

"'kay" She said and walked toward the changing room.

Anna's POV:

I walked toward the changing room while the others wait.

Suddenly I ran into someone and fell to the ground

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

It was a boy/man about 2-3 years older than me and Seth. He had short blonde hair and was pale. But the weirdest thing was his eyes, I swear when he looked up that his eyes changed from a bright, reddish colour to blue.

"It's fine...I should be thanking god. bumping into a beautiful girl like you" He said. He had a british accent.

I blushed.

"Elle!" Seth said coming up behind me and wrapping his arm around my waist and glaring at the boy. I guess Seth heard what he said.

Joy.

I turned my head slightly and saw Leah and Jake come up behind me.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked

"I'm fine" I said "It was actually my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going" I continued

"Oh of course not, I take all the blame" He said "Mark" He said putting his hand toward me

Luckly, Jacob noticed how Seth was acting so he stepped in front of me and said "I'm Jacob, This is my fiance, Leah, her brother, Seth and his _girlfriend_, Annabelle" He said shaking Mark's hand and putting an emphasis on girlfriend.

"Pleasure to meet you" Mark said

"Um, weren't you gonna try on that dress?" Leah said trying to give him the hint that we need to go.

"Oh yeah" I said about to walk toward the fitting rooms but Mark stepped in front of me

"Is that the dress you're gonna try on? It looks lovely, Purple will certainly look ho―I mean beautiful on you" He said winking

Seth growled "Let's go Elle" He said grabbing my hand an walking toward the fitting room. Jake and Lee followed.

I could tell Seth was mad I just wasn't sure who his anger was directed at.

Mark...or me.

I started laughing. They looked at me like I was crazy

"You're hot when you're jealous" I said to Seth, resting my hand on his chest as Leah and Jake started laughing at Seth's expression.

"Their was something off about him" Jake said suddenly serious.

"Yeah" Leah agreed.

I wasn't sure if I should tell them about his eyes...maybe it'll be better if I don't. I don't need them to think I'm crazy.

It was about five now and we just finished watching a movie and we were gonna go get some dinner then head home. We walked in to the local diner and sat down at a booth and the waitress walked toward us.

"What can I get you guys?" She said flirtatiously looking at Jake and Seth. Jealousy took the best of me and I spoke up "I'll have a Greek salad" i said glaring at her.

"I'll also have a greek salad" Leah said in the same tone as me.

I looked toward the boys and they were trying not to laugh.

"We'll have lasagna" they said

"What would you like to drink" she said directing it toward the guys again

"I'll have sprite" i said

"Same"

"Me too"

"Agreed"

"Is that all"

"Oh , you can also go fall in a pot full of acid and then jump off a cliff." I muttered soft enough so that the waitress won't hear but loud enough for us four to hear.

Seth, Jake and Leah started laughing.

The waitress looked confused.

"Yes, thats all" Jake said.

Once she was out of earshot, Jake and Seth started laughing like crazy

Me and Leah just crossed our arms and glared at them.

"Aw...Don't be like that!" Seth said to me "You look hot when you're jealous"

"Shut up!"

"Hey Lee, Anna has an excuse to be jealous, but what's your excuse?" Jake said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't flatter yourself, asshole. I wasn't even jealous, just annoyed that she didn't see that their are other people at the table" Leah said but she was slightly blushing.

"So...How's life at your house?" Jake asked me

"Okay, my dad and his family are coming to visit on Friday They'll be staying for longer than I'd like them too." I said sighing

"Don't worry you can always take refuge at our house" Leah said

"Thanks. I just don't get why he tries to include me in his family, even though he knows I don't like him or his family and even after he threw me out of his life" I exclaimed

"Maybe, he wants to be a family again" jake suggested

"Sure, and maybe Seth will overcome his fear of sex" I said sarcasticly

Seth blushed while Leah and Jake chuckled.

"Maybe you should give him a chance" Lee said

"I want to but...all my life I've been alone...with only my Grandpa to rely on. I've never had someone to teach me about girl stuff. About how to act around boys...but...when I hangout with Seth and you guys...I don't feel alone...I feel like apart of the family...like someone actually loves me...I mean theres so much my grandpa can do" I said

"We all consider you apart of the family" Jake said smiling while Seth grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, and if you ever need someone to talk to about school, boys, how big of an idiot Seth is" Leah said we all chuckled while Seth stuck his tongue out "You can always talk to me" she continued.

"Thanks guys"

"Now enough of all this shit, let's eat!" Leah said

All the sudden we heard a wolf howl.

**A/N What do you think the wolf howl means? And who do you think that guy is?**

**I know its kind of short but I've been kind of busy getting ready for Marsville, which is where in science you are in groups and you have a certain topic that has to do with living and you have to try and figure out how you'd survive on mars...it's somewhat fun. Let me know if any of who did Marsville?**

**Anyway's please Review and give me some ideas! The more ideas I get, the sooner I'll update!**

**p.s let me know if you guys want me to put a link on my profile to the dresses.**


	9. Attacks and Needles

**Leah was a little bit OOC in the other chapters, so I'm gonna try and make her less OOC in this chapter.**

**A/N I dont own anything...**

Leah POV:

We all stood up. What the hell could that be!

"Let's go!" Jake said throwing money on to the table and running toward the door with us following.

"Seth, you take Anna back to my house and tell Rachel to phone all the other imprints and tell them all to go over there. Leah, you come with me" _Of course Mr. Alpha no need for you to usse your manners._

I know it was a childish things to think but oh well.

Jake threw the keys to Seth and they took off.

Me and Jake ran into the woods and phased.

_Leeches, two of them _Embry said

We ran toward them and soon we were all running close to each other

_I'm almost there _I said running a head of them all.

_Leah, Be careful! Don't do anything until I'm there _Jake said

_I got it! _I yelled back getting annoyed. Nobody tells Leah Clearwater what to do!

_Leah, Be careful! _Seth said. I was too caught up on catching up with the vampires that I hadn't noticed he had phased

_Don't be a hero, Leah _Sam said

_Shut up, Jackass! _I said as I reached to where they were

"Well, Well, Well, haven't we met before?" One of the vampires said...It was that Mark guy

_You know him? _Jared asked

_That's the guy we saw at the mall! The one that was flirting with Elle! _Seth exclaimed

_Leah don't do anything rash! Wait for me, I'm almost there! _Jake yelled

_Fuck off! Ill do what I want to do! _I said and I attacked.

Mark dodged and ended up grabbing my leg and throwing me into a tree.

_LEAH! _I heard the others yell picking up there pace.

Vampire number two walked toward me but I was able to bite him and throw him into Mark. His heas came off.

_Cha-ching! Leah: 1 Bloodsuckers: 0_

_Go Leah! _Quil said

"You'll pay for that bitch!" He said yelling and running toward me

I easily dodged but he got hold of my neck and squeezed. I heard a crack in my ribs. I tried biting him but it didn't work. The pain in my ribs was excruciating but I had to keep fighting.

_Leah! Please stop! _Seth whimpered. I couldn't stop now, I killed one of the vampires, I can kill the other one.

I ignored my brother.

I could feel the others in my mind telling me to be careful but I couldn't understand why they would care? I mean I've never treated them right, so they shouldn't care about me. They always called me a bitter bitch...so why...

That's when I felt pain in my head.

And I was pulled into darkness.

_LEAH!_

**Jacob's POV:**

_LEAH! _We all yelled together.

We finally reached the clearing where Mark was.

Leah was slumped by a tree, with Mark standing over her.

_Get off her!_ I threw Mark in to a tree on the opposite side.

"I always get what I want!" He said and ran off

_Jared, Paul and Quil, Go after him! _I said as I made my way toward an unconscious Leah-wolf and a whimpering human-Seth

Me, Sam and Embry phased back and put on our shorts.

"Jake will she be okay?" Seth asked as I leaned forward to listen to Leah's heart...it was still beating.

I didn't answer Seth and I could see tears trail down his cheeks.

"Sam, go to my house and tell them whats going on, just tell them that Leah was injured and that we have to take her to Carlisle" I told him

"I'm not gonna leave Leah" He said

"Go!" I yelled at him. He sighed and ran off toward my house.

"...Seth...Jake..." Leah whispered

"Leah...you have to phase...please" I whispered to her.

She phased. I tried not to look at her. I really don't want to die. I can just imagine how that would turn out.

_Here lies Jacob Black who was killed by a really hot, yet angry she-wolf. Nice going dude...you really messed up there._

Luckily, Seth put her clothes on.

"Let's get her to Carlisle" I said picking her up.

_Yo! Mindraper, we kind of need help here!_

Edward and Carlisle were instantly by my side.

"Follow me" Carlisle said

We went to a room that was...pink! Oh great Leah was definitely gonna kill me.

"_Hows Jacob?" _

"_He Died"_

"_Oh I'm so sorry, How?"_

"_He was murdered by that Leah Clearwater girl"_

"_His fiance? How sad..."_

_* Silence *_

"_Want a hot dog?"_

"_Sure, thanks."_

Me and Seth went downstairs so Carlisle could check on Leah.

The guys were waiting for us.

"Did you catch him?" i asked

"No, he ran toward Canada before we lost him." Paul replied

Why couldn't Leah have just waited! Sometimes she makes me so pissed! Why can't she admit she needs help from one of us!

We had to find out what Mark wants...for some reason it didn't seem like this was just any attack...he wants something but what...

I was brought out of thoughts by yelling from upstairs. We ran upstairs.

"Don't you dare come near me with that thing, you cock-sucking, blood-sucking, fucktard!" Leah yelled.

...At least she's awake.

"Please Ms Clearwater, I need to give you a needle for the pain" Carlisle said calmly as possible.

"I'm not in pain, I'm fine!" then Emmett touched her head and she shrieked.

"Exactly, now be a good doggy and sit still" Emmett replied picking up a needle and smirking.

Wait a minute...Leah Clearwater...afraid of a needle.

"There is no way in hell that I'm gonna get a needle from any bloodsucker!"

"Leah, please sit still" Seth said. She glared at him but when she saw how worried he was her face softened.

"Fine" She said.

Carlisle stuck the needle in her left arm, her right hand grabbed the first thing it could grab onto...which was my hand. Holy shit! That girl has a good grip!

_Here lies Jacob Black's Hand which he lost when his fiance was getting a needle._

Once Carlisle finished with that he began inspecting her head.

"Holy shit! It looks like the pink panther exploded here!" Leah said in disgust, looking around the room.

"and our little Lee Lee's back!" Paul said

"Call me that one more time and your dick will be the size of a thumb...oh wait, it already is!" Leah said smirking.

"Your head's fine and it's healed so nothing to worry about...Edward told me about the vampire. We'll keep our eyes out for him." Carlisle said.

"Thank you so−" I was interrupted by Sue running in followed by Anna .

"There's my baby!" She yelled

We all looked at Anna

"She forced me to bring her and the others were too scared to drive her." Anna explained

"Aren't you 15?" Edward asked

"Almost 16, thank you very much" Anna said

"You aren't even suppose to be driving" Sam said acting all high and mighty...Idiot, this is La Push, nobody gets pulled over unless your driving on the wrong side of the road!

"Oh you rebel!" Emmett said giving Anna a high five.

"Hell yeah!" She replied

We all laughed, even Leah.

"Hey, Handsome" Anna said kissing Seth's cheek

"Hey, Beautiful"

"You weren't so handsome when you were blubbering like a baby!" Leah smirked

"Well, sorry for caring about my sister!" Seth said back. Leah shut up.

"When can I go home?" Leah whined.

"Right after I take an x ray of your head." Carlisle said.

They left to get an x-ray.

We all sat down in the living room.

"He obviously wanted something..." I said

"Yeah, but what?" Seth said

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked

"The vampire, Mark" Seth said bitterly

"You mean the guy who was...never mind." She shut up once she saw the look on Seth's face.

"Mother Fucker! I'm gonna get you!" Emmett came running down the stairs followed by a very angry Leah.

"Be careful, She-wolf, you wouldn't want your wolf-charming to give you a time-out." Emmett taunted

"Shut up! He's not my...Shut up!" Leah yelled chasing him around the living room.

"What are you talking about?" Seth said as he stood up and Emmett hid behind him.

"Really? Your gonna hide behind my brother?" Leah asked

"Don't run me over!" Seth said

"Hey, you know whats gonna be fun? Watching Seth squirm when he sees Jake and his sis going at it!" Emmett said

"Dude! That's my sister!" Seth said

"I honestly feel really, very sorry for you Anna" Rosalie said

"Trust me, I know" Anna muttered.

"Hey!" Seth exclaimed.

I chuckled but in the back of my mind, There was a feeling, a nagging feel telling me that this was just the beginning.

**A/N Okay so I tried to add some type of humour. What do you think? Funny? Not funny? Please let me know if I should continue to add humor like this into it.**

**At first I was going to make it so that Leah gets injured really badly but I decided against it.**

**I'm also trying to be more like the character especially Leah because 1. I reread this story and I thought Leah was a little OOC. And 2. because I got a review telling me that Leah's a little OOC...so thanks for your help! Honestly I really like it when you guys tell me how to improve my stories.**

**Please Review! What do you think the Vampire wants?**

**RevIeW**

**V**


	10. Lovers Spat

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for Anna and the plot!**

Leah's POV:

It's been 2 days since the incident and the patrolling had become tighter.

Seth and Jake didn't leave my side and it was really getting to me.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked

"No, I'm fucking dying!" I said sarcasticly rolling my eyes.

"Not funny Lee" Seth said glaring

"Don't you have a girlfriend to go to?" I snapped at him

"Her dad and his families in town so she's being forced to hang out with him." He replied sighing

"Anyways, hows your head, Lee? Do you want a painkiller?" Seth continued.

"NO! Gosh you guys are so annoying, I'd rather be dead!" I snapped

Seth and Jake looked taken aback from my outburst. Then Seth looked down and whispered sorry then walked out.

"Seth..." I whispered feeling bad.

"Good job" Jake said sarcasticly.

"Shut up! You guys have been like a fucking shadow!" I said

"We just want to make sure you're okay" Jake said.

I snorted

"Yeah right"

"We do! Why cant you except the fact that we just want to help and that we all care about you!" He exclaimed

"Because the people who help me or who care about me, always end up hurting me!" I yelled back

"So this is about Sam!" He yelled back

"Who said anything about him!" I exclaimed

"Then who is it?"

"Everyone!"

"Me and Seth care about you...and I know that the rest of the pack does too! Do you know how worried we were!" He said "You know what! I don't even know why I try! We all care but you just cant accept it!" He said then stormed off leaving me alone in the living room.

I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands.

He doesn't get it. My whole life has been full of disappointment. Everyone in my life had left me and after Sam left me I became the bitter bitch I am now...they just don't understand...Jake didn't even like me until after I joined his pack.

But Seth...he didn't deserve my anger...He stood up for me when the guys teased me and he just wants to make sure I'm okay...I don't deserve a brother like Seth.

I got up and walked toward Seth's room the door was open just a crack. He was lying on the bed throwing his football up again...

His left cheek had a tear rolling down it.

"Seth..." I whispered

He wiped his cheek then looked up

"Lee, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you mad...I just..." He stuttered

"Seth, its not your fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You are the best baby brother anyone could ever have...I'm really sorry" I said.

"It's okay Lee. I love you sis and I just want you to know that you can tell me if somethings wrong..." He said smiling his special smile.

"I know" I said giving him a hug.

"I know you might not want me to say this but...we all care about you. The guys wanted to kill that bloodsucker. Jake was the most angry. He really cares and he just wanted to make sure you were okay, we all want to. You just have to let us in." He said

I smiled at him.

"You sound like Dad. I'm sure if dad were to hear you, he'd be proud that you're his son" I said smiling.

"Dad's also proud of you" he said

"So...How's things with Anna?" I asked changing the subject.

Then we heard someone clear his/her throat.

We looked at the door way and saw a smiling Anna standing there.

"Hey, the door was open so I came in...sorry if I intruded" She said

"It's all good" Seth said

"Mind if I hang here for a while?" Anna said

"I'm guessing things with your dad didn't go so well" I said

"Yeah, We got into a fight over...something. But luckily Billy, Old Quil, Your mom and Charlie came over to say hi to my dad so I was able to escape" She said sitting down on Seth's bed

"what did you guys fight about?" Seth asked

"You" She said

Seth looked confused...I love him but sometimes he's an idiot.

"Me? Why?"

"My dad doesn't want me to have a boyfriend although he has no right to say that. I mean I live with my grandpa and although he's not super fond of you, he still accepts you." She said sighing

"Yeah, buts he's your dad. It's what dad s do. I mean I'd do anything to have my dad back" I said sadly.

"He's never around...At least you guys still have your mom, and at least she still loves you. Ever since my mom died, he wont even look at me. I remind him to much of my mom. And then after he got remarried...He hardly ever called...it's like I didn't even exist to him..." She said on the verge of crying. Seth sat down beside her.

"I'm sure he still loves you." Seth said. She gave a sad smile

"Always optimistic" She said.

"I'm gonna go make dinner." I said. I couldn't take all this sadness

"Lee!" Seth said

"Yeah?" I asked

"Jake really does care about you"

I smiled.

I walked outside.

The last thing I heard was

"I think Jake and Leah make an interesting couple"

**A/N There first lovers Spat! I didn't know how to end it so I just did that...what you think?**

**Do you think Jake and Leah should stay mad at eachother? I need some more ideas? Do you guys thinnk I'm too OOC still? Do you guys like Anna? I think Anna's gonna play a special part in this story...She symbolizes something...or kind of 2 things...what do you think it is? **


	11. Bleach!

**A/N Okay so I just want to say that I changed this chapter because I couldn't think of anything to write for the next chapter so I changed the ending into something different...**

Leah's POV:

I went to the cliff and sat down.

Seth's voice echoed in my mind _Jake really does care about you_

This is all so confusing. Before this whole arranged marriage he didn't really care about me...at least I never thought he did. The guys made fun of me and I just got back at them by being miserable and bitchy.

I looked down to the beach where I saw someone sitting, watching/glaring at the waves crash against the beach surface.

Jacob.

I sighed and got up and walked down toward the beach.

"If you think any harder you'll get brain damage" I said. That's sarcastic me.

He didn't even turn and look at me. That ass, he wasn't making this any easier than it is.

I sighed. I'd never really said sorry to anyone in the pack aside from Seth. And I really didn't want to start now. Call me selfish but I dont like showing I'm weak and saying sorry...makes me feel weak.

"Jake...Look, I'm sorry. I'm not used to people caring about me" I said and sat down beside him.

"If you don't let people the you'll never get used to it. Leah...You're going to be my wife, and it's my responsibility as your husband and as your alpha to care about you and to help you, with whatever it is you need." He said looking me straight in the eye.

I was shocked, none the less. Me and Jake had never talked about us being married. He continued.

"And...If your gonna be my wife and my Alpha female then you're gonna have to let me do my job"

"I...Thanks Jake. But I can't guarantee that this will be easy. I mean...I can't just rely on you to do everything but I know that...sometimes I'm gonna have to try and set my pride aside and ask for help." I said

"That's all I ask...Anyways, you know how my grandma was suppose to come over and we were gonna have that party? Well, dad said that he phoned and told my grandma that something happened and he asked if she could come tonight so...today we're gonna have a bonfire at around 7ish so you can say hi to my grandma and just to celebrate." He said smiling brightly, going back to normal

"okay"

"See ya"

Seth POV:

Me, Leah and Anna walked toward the beach. Mom and Charlie were gonna meet us there.

Leah seemed a lot happier so I'm guessing she and Jake talked. I'm glad. I can't stand it when 2 people are in a fight.

We greeted everyone.

"Hello Samantha" Anna said smirking at Sam. I guess she was still mad at him and Emily. The others came up behind Sam.

We all chuckled at the look on his face.

"Hello. hows your father?" He said returning the smirk.

Anna smirk turned into a grimace

"Bitch" She muttered. I grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to me...it was more to make sure she doesn't claw Sam's face out...trust me, Elle does not need protecting.

"Looks like someones PMSing" Emily said coming up behind Sam

"My fathers fine, Sammy. Thanks for your concern. Actually he was wondering if you guys would like to come over for dinner." She said looking at me.

My mom came up behind us and put her arm around Anna's shoulder.

"We'd all love to, right?" She said looking Sam and the eye. I smirked. My mom rocked!

"Of course" He muttered then said something about getting the grill started.

"Leah, Seth go say hi to Jakes Grandma" Mom said. We followed Jake to his grandma.

It was Jakes mom's mom and she was always happy...and I mean always! Which was great since I'm usually the one that's always happy. And she was also really funny.

"Is that you, Seth? Haven't you become handsome? And who is this?" She asked pointing to Anna

"Hey Mrs. Murano** (A/N Lets pretend that's Jake's moms last name. Pronounced: Moo-ra-noe) **This is my girlfriend, Annabelle, but everyone call her Anna" I said smiling at her.

"What a beautiful name! Did you know Anna means 'Gracious' and 'Belle' means Beautiful. And my god are you beautiful!"

"Thank you" Anna said and blushed

"And There is my Beautiful future granddaughter-in-law! Why don't you come give me a big hug!" Leah gave a small smile. And gave her a hug. Hugging really wasn't Leah's thing...

"Let's get this party started!" Paul said as he got beer out. He handed me a beer but my mom grabbed it out of my hand

"No way mister. No drinking for you" She said and walked off.

"That sucks! How am I suppose to celebrate when I cant drink!" I yelled after her

"You can just drink some soda" Leah said shrugging

"This sucks!"

Everyone else just laughed.

"So tell me, Seth? When did you get a girlfriend?" Grandma Murano asked

"Well, What can I say? I'm just a ladiesman" I said smirking "She was pratically begging to go out with me" I said

"Yeah right! When he asked me out, it took him 3 tries and he didn't even ask me...I'm the one who said the words 'maybe we should go out sometime'!" Anna said as the others laughed.

After we ate, we all sat around the fire and just talked about different wedding arrangements.

"I think Pink is a great colour!" Emily yelled

Leah looked at her like she just suggested she kiss paul...

aww bad image! Bad image! Bleach I need Bleach!

Everybody then looked at me like I was crazy

"Aw shit! Did I say that out loud?" I asked

"Dude, I didnt know you hated pink that much!" Paul said

"I just imagined something...that was really disturbing." I said

"Was it Leah and Jake in Bed?" Quil asked

"QUIL!" Leah, Jake, Billy and Sue yelled

My eyes widened

"BLEACH! BLEACH! I NEED BLEACH RIGHT NOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D SAY THAT...THATS JUST...EW!" I yelled getting up and running in circles

"Thats it! We have gotta give you a sex ed class...werewolf style" Jared said getting up and wiggling his eyebrows.

"NEVER!"

"Look at poor Anna! Don't you want her to be happy" Paul asked

"I'm fine thank you―" Anna was interupted by an excruciating shriek heard from the distance...

You've got to be kidding me!

**So like I said earlier I changed the ending a little bit so I hope you liked and I'll try and update soon...luckly this is my last week of school and tommorow is my grade 8 farewell...**

_**Old Authors Note: I know this isn't a really long chapter but I felt like updating. What do you think so far? Who was Anna's Dad attacked by? What else do you think? **_

_**I would appreciate it if you were to write something in your review thats more than 'great' or 'excellent' or 'Update soon' not that I don't appreciate that but...I want to know what you actually think...like if you like it...and if you do, why do you like it...and what do I need to fix because it really helps me and I'd also love it if you gave me some ideas too!**_

_**Also, do you like the idea of having a side story of Seth/Anna? And also of doing Seth and Anna's POV? Let me know!**_


	12. Sam, The Fucktard

Leah's POV:

_Come on! Are you fucking kidding me! Right when we were going to have fun!_

"Whats that?" Rachel asked

"Jake, you and the pack go check it out and we'll all go back to the house" Billy said

We nodded and ran off as the others hurried into Jakes house which was closest to the beach.

_I caught a scent _Paul said as we all phased

I began increasing my speed

_Leah, Please don't do anything rash _Jake said

_I won 't _I said and i meant it.

I could see Mark running ahead of us ...he was carrying something in his hand...a red tulip? _Now he's a gardener? WTF!_

_Leah! Stay focused! _Sam yelled at me

_Don't talk to my sister that way! _Seth exclaimed

_Yeah Sam Shut the fuck up!_ I yelled smugly

Sam rolled his eyes at my child like behavior.

We finally caught up to him until he ran into a tree but instead of him get the living daylights sucked out of him, he evaporated into the tree..._now he's a magical fairy? _

_Leah... _Sam said again

If I as human I would stick my tongue out at him right about now

_Phase back _Jake said to all of us, rolling his eyes.

We all phased back and put on our clothes

"How the fuck did you disappear like that?" Paul asked kicking the tree

"What I wanna know is why the fuck was he carrying a flower around?" I asked as we began walking back.

"I almost had him!" Sam yelled

"No you didnt! You werent even close to him!" I yelled

"Leah..." Jake warned

"It's your fault! I almost had it! If you hadnt distracted me with your thoughts then this never would have happened! I mean really a fairy? What are you? Two?" Sam yelled

"He ran into a fucking tree! It could have happened at anytime! Do you really think that if you got closer, He would have just stood there? _Oh Look, a werewolf is coming to attack me, I better just stand here even though I could just disappear...but hey, why bother?_" I yelled back

By now we were on the verge of phasing which was not a good thing because we were out of the forest and behind Jake's house. Which does not have a fence.

Jake was restraining Seth from charging at Sam.

"God Leah! Why do you have to be such a bitch! Can't you accept the fact that you made a mistake! You know what! I'm glad its not me marrying you! Honestly Jacob, I pity you!" Sam yelled

Silence fell on us.

_Crunch. _

Jacob's fist connected with Sam's face.

_Wait a minute did my Alpha/Fiance just hit him? Take that, jackass!_

"Don't ever talk about Leah that way! I may have stopped Seth from killing you but trust me...if you ever say anything like that again...I won't stop him...hell, I'll be helping him!" He said and gave Sam one final push to the ground.

He grabbed my hand and we walked off towards his house. Seth came up beside me and grabbed my other hand and smiled at me.

But I was even more surprise to see that the other guys followed behind, leaving Sam.

The backdoor suddenly opened. Emily ran towards Sam followed by my mom and Billy.

"What the hell happened?" Anna asked

"I punched him" Jake replied, now calm.

"You are officially the best person ever!" She said laughing while we laughed along

"Jacob Black!" I heard Billy yell out. Mom and Emily had taken Sam inside by now.

When Sam walked by he smirked...but Mom or Billy didnt see.

"What the hell did you do!" He yelled. We all explained the story.

Jacob's POV:

"As a Chief, I should be very disappointed in you!" He said...My dad hardly ever yelled at me so I was obviously ashamed but I also know that what I did wasn't wrong...I just hope dad sees it that way...

He sighed

"But as a father...I'm proud." He finished

I looked at him and instantly felt happy.

"You stood up for your wife and between you and me...Thats love" He said then went back inside

"Well, that was...nice" Leah said, wearing the same confused expression as me.

We sat in the kitchen and called the cullens.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward came over and we began discussing. We finally finished telling everyone about what we saw and what happened.

"What could he be after?" Esme aske

Edward was staring intently at Anna who was staring at the ground leaning on the counter beside Leah, the look on her face showed concentration...

"Maybe it's not what...maybe its who..." Rachel said quietly

"I think Anna would like to say something..." Edward said

We all turned our heads toward her but she remained quiet and looked down.

"Whats wrong, Elle?" Seth asked getting up and grabbing her hand.

"Anna, you can tell him" Edward said gently

She took a deep breath and looked up at Seth.

"Nothing really, when we saw him at the mall his eyes changed..." She said shrugging.

"So that means he can mask what he is..." Carlisle said

I could tell Anna was hiding something and the look on Edwards face confirmed it.

"Is there something else you want to tell us?" I asked. She sighed again.

"Last night...him and one of his friends may or may not have came to my house..."

"WHAT!" Seth exclaimed "And you didnt tell me!"

"I couldn't remember!" She said

"What do you mean you couldn't remember. How could you not remember!" He said, slightly annoyed.

"No, she's telling the truth. she doesn't remember" Edward said

"It seems like his friend was able to make her forget...as if compelling her..." He continued

"Yeah, the whole day, I've been remember snip-its of the conversation, but never the whole thing" Anna said looking up

"What do you remember?" Leah asked

"I remember...Opening the door...and they started asking me questions about the pack and even a few about the Cullen's...and it seemed like I automatically gave the answer without thinking about it...I'm sorry...I dont remember what I said" She said

"It's okay..." Esme said

"So we know they want something but what?"

"So we know that they both have powers and it seems we have already killed his other partner in crime" Paul said pulling Rachel closer to him.

"But we can't really do anything unless we know what he wants" I said

"Leah!" Anna suddenly yelled

"Yes?" Leah asked looking confused Just like the rest of us

"No, They were particularly fond of Leah, constantly bringing Leah up!" Anna replied

We were all silent

"Oh, fuck" Leah said

_My words exactly._

**A/N Hey! Sorry it's been a while but I'm back! So how'd you like it...personally, I think I've had better chapters...but I re-wrote this chapter at least 5 times but those ones were even worse than this one so I decided to stick with it...Do you think I went to fast? Is there something I can improve on? **

**And also there was this one review about how the person doesn't like Anna and she/he wants Seth to imprint...I appreciate the honesty but seriously...you can't just say you hate her if you don't give a reason why you hate! So...because of that I just want to ask if you guys could let me know if you like her and don't just say you hate her unless you give me reasons!**

**Whew, sorry for venting out on you guys but it was really bothering me...**

**Oh yeah! Some people when they write there story they thank the reviewers so I've decided to do that...**

**I would like to thank:**

_**Tisha114**_

_**She-Wolf Heiress**_

_**angelwolf2929**_

_**Neko-Tiara**_

_**As Clear as Black**_

_**LaughLoveLeah **_

_**Brankel1**_

_**o0FLAM3S0o**_

_**Team Rosalie**_

_**Flamestoembers**_

_**Mariaxxx**_

_**xmukax**_

_**.Life**_

_**16Dazzler56**_

_**ChiCA17**_

_**AllieBlack16**_

_**rosebuds**_

_**Cracker679**_

_**shadowcatbrat918**_

_**piper9004**_

_**ASH186**_

_**BabeRuthless1985**_

_**Nike**_

_**Luna moon18**_

_**XxXSpirit of LaPushXxX**_

_**Jo Harv**_

_**19ADHD96**_

_**ABarbieStory**_

_**I-Hate-Reality's-Concept**_

_**Brook-Lucas-Fan-23**_

_**alissa21**_

_**Moonwillow**_

_**.me**_

_**CaliAndersen**_

_**hgmspoony**_

**So...I just want to say...THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! You guys are the best! There are so many of you who have reviewed for pretty much every chapter and that really get me motivated because even when I want to be lazy I think of the fact that people actually want to read what I'm writing(which I find surprising) so it motivates me to write.**

**So thanks! I love you guys! Xoxo**

_"'Maybe we should be thinking something like 'We come in peace' '_

_Go for it._

_'Edward; _He called tentatively '_Edward, you there? Okay now I feel kinda stupid'_

_'You sound stupid, too'"_

- Jacob and Seth, Breaking Dawn


	13. Personanlized Ringtones

**A/N I dont own anything**

**Jacob's POV:**

Leah's face looked blank. As if she didn't care that some vampires were after her..._yep, just another day _

Seth grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"That means one of us will always be with Leah" I said

"What! I do not need a babysitter! Jake! You can't do that!" Leah exclaimed, suddenly showing emotion. I sighed. I do not want to deal with this. Times like these are when I remember why I didn't want to become an alpha.

"Leah...remember what we talked about..." I said.

She sighed and gave me her famous I-would-kill-you-right-now-if-I-could glare

"Let you do your job..." She muttered.

"Right"

"Wait a minute! Leah's actually listening to Jacob?" Paul said trying to lighten the mood.

Leah slapped the back of his head.

"If any of them act remotely annoying, I will kill them" Leah said before storming off to her room.

"I'll have the first shift" I said and I'll let you guys know who's gonna watch Leah and when." I said as they turned the TV on and began watching a hockey game.

I walked up beside Seth and Anna who were in the kitchen with Seth's mom, dad and Charlie

"So how long should I wait before I talk to her?" I asked

"Seth should know. Its usually him she gets mad at." Sue said. We laughed

"Its not my fault shes half psycho!"

"I heard that" Leah said walking in and slapping the back of Seth's head

"I love you sis!" He said smiling his happy-go-lucky smile.

She rolled her eyes but smiled none the less.

"So...Leah...how you doin' baby? You're in a good mood right! You aren't even thinking of ripping my dick off and feeding it to bears right?" I asked putting my arm around her shoulder.

She looked at my arm and then looked at me.

"You're lucky I'm marrying you..." She mumbled. I smile at her but kept my arm around her shoulder.

That didn't go un-noticed by Anna who smiled at me.

"So...have you two started writing your speeches?" Charlie asked

"No..." Seth said

"Kind of" Anna replied

"Well don't you two think you should get started?" Dad asked

"Knowing Seth, he's gonna wait last minute or better yet, make it up on the spot." Leah said rolling her eyes. I suddenly noticed that she had put her arm around me too. I looked at her but she wouldn't look at me.

"Well...you guys have less time now..." We all looked at Sue confused.

"We've decided to move the wedding to a sooner date because of recent unfortunate events."

"Sooner? How sooner?" I asked

"Two weeks exactly" Dad said

Leah looked shocked "But...but...even if this is an arranged marriage doesn't mean I don't want it to be perfect! We don't have enough time!" I never realized that she actually wanted this wedding to be perfect.

"Leah...don't worry...I'll make sure your wedding is as perfect as can be" Sue said

That's when everyone came in and we told them all about the wedding date.

Everyone started talking at once.

"SHUT UP!" Leah exclaimed throwing her hands up.

Everyone silenced.

_How come nobody ever listens to me like that? And I'm the alpha!_

"Can we just not talk about the wedding for like five minutes?" She asked actually looking tired.

It was silent for a few minutes until...

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT! WOOF-WOOF-WOOF-WOOF!"

Emmett, Alice and Rosalie walked in with Emmett singing.

"what are you guys doing here?" Jared asked

"Well, our future disappeared so we knew that it meant we were going to see you so we decided to come here" Alice said

"And don't worry Leah, I heard about the wedding date. Everything will be perfect...it'll be like a princess wedding" She said, clapping her hands.

Leah rolled her eyes

"Oh yeah and I only want our closets friends and family" She said

"No can do. It's the wedding of the future chief of La Push and his wife...I've been given a strict list of guests and lets just say that you'll see most of La Push there." Alice said

Leah groaned and glared at her mom.

"So tomorrow will be the little engagement party. Oh! And we have to have a bachelorette party!" Rosalie said

"If by bachelorette party you mean sitting in front of a TV with cookies and cream ice cream, watching re-runs of Gossip Girl...I'm in!" Leah said.

_Gossip girl? Leah Clearwater watches Gossip Girl?_

"I mean going to a club and flirting with every guy possible!" Rosalie said rolling her eyes

"And then having a sleepover at our house!" Alice added

"Oh Yeah! Well, Jakes bachelor parties gonna be so much better! We're gonna go to a strip club!" Emmett said

"There is no way my baby brother is going to a strip club!" Leah exclaimed "Mom! You should say something!" Sue just smiled and walked out of the room followed by Dad and Charlie.

"I am not a baby!" Seth whined

"Baby bro...You're always gonna be a baby to me" Leah said smirking.

Seth rolled his eyes.

Suddenly his cell phone rang.

_'cause i never really noticed,  
took awhile for me to see._

"Thats Elle's ringtone..." Seth said confused

_i'm playing back the moments,  
now i'm starting to believe  
that you could be at the show & know everyone_

"I left my phone at home" Anna replied_  
but it's you that makes me sing.  
i may not know where we are but i know who i am,  
baby, i'm your biggest fan.  
_"Pick it up" Leah said. Seth nodded and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Clearwater...is Anna with you?" We heard Anna's gramps voice.

"Hey Gramps" Anna replied

"Your father is getting mad, you should come home"

Anna rolled her eyes "Tell him I'll be home soon"

Then we heard a female voice "Annabelle, you get over here right now!"

"Fine!" Anna replied

"Annabelle, you should listen to your parents and- wait did you say yes?" You could hear the shock in her voice. We all tried not to laugh

"Oh yeah, and tell dad that Seth's coming over for dinner" She said hanging up and smirking at Seth.

"What did you do that for!" Seth exclaimed

"I think it's time you come over for dinner" Anna said "Sue, is it okay if Seth comes to meet my family?"

"Please say no, please say no!" Seth muttered closing his eyes and crossing his fingers.

"Of course. Go right a head".

Then Anna smirked again. "your biggest fan, huh? Is that specially for me...or is that your ring-tone for everyone?"

"Only you, babe" Seth replied then kissed her

"AWW!" all the girls said

Seth blushed.

"Why can't you be as sweet as him?" Rachel asked Paul

"thanks seth" He muttered

"hey, Jake whats your ringtone for Leah?" Jared asked

"I'm not telling" All the sudden my phoine began to ring.

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter

_All that I'm after_

_Is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you_

I rushed to turn my phone off.

I looked up to see Leah holding her phone and smirking

"Aww...thats so sweet!" Alice exclaimed

"Come on Seth!" Anna said as she dragged him out

"NO! HELP! MY GIRLFRIENDS KIDNAPPING ME! HRLP!" He said trying to get a grip on everything he could.

"Good luck, Seth! I hope you don't die!" Leah yelled after him

**A/N Sooo...good chapter? Bad chapter? Do you have any ideas for the engagement party? **

********SPOILER ALERT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER****I'll tell you now that i agree with one of my reviewers that whenever the party starts, something always makes it stop so I'm gonna try and fix that and add drama to the party but not really drama about Mark and such.**

********SPOILER ENDS HERE*************

**I would like to say thank you to...**

_** Brook-Lucas-Fan-23**_

_** brankel1**_

_** alissa21**_

_** luna moon18**_

_** CaliAndersen **_

_** twilightZone46**_

_** AllieBlack16**_

_** shadowcatbrat918**_

_** Cracker679**_

_** Jo Harv.**_

**I appreciate all the reviews and to answer _Cracker679_ and _AllieBlack1..._You'll find out soon enough ;)**

**Also, do u like the idea of the wedding being sooner?**

**Let me know! **

**p.s check out my page on Polyvore...I doing this thing where i make sets using quotes from Breaking Dawn that Seth, Jacob and Leah say...heres the link: .com/cgi/set?id=29924999**

**p.p.s I'm writing a little one shot on Seth pon the song you belong with me...that should be up soon and I'll put a link on the next chapter of this story.**

**REVIEW!**

_Leah: Mom dropped him a lot when he was a baby, On his head apparently. He used to knaw on the crib bars, too._

_Jacob: Lead paint?_

_Leah: Looks like it._

_Seth: Funny. Why don't yo two shut up and sleep?_

_- Breaking Dawn, Jacob Blacks POV_


	14. Temper Tantrums

**A/N Hey! Sorry it's been a while. I've changed Leah and Jacob's Age...They are now both 22.**

**Leah POV:**

"Get your ass up Leah!" Seth yelled pulling the covers off of me.

"No! Go Away!"I groaned pulling the covers but he had a tight grip on it too.

"Seth. Let. Go." I said slowly

"Come on !" Then he softened his voice "Lee, Mom going crazy under all the stress. Just please get up" He whispered

I sighed and got up. He smiled and gave me a hug. It was hard to not listen to the happy, little kid, he just has that type of effect on people, you automatically want to listen to him like Jake...I mean...not Jake...why am I comparing him to Jake? I can compare him to Embry, or Jared, they're better role models

...

Okay, maybe not...

I got up and took a shower.

Mom and Billy had the greatest idea ever(note the sarcasm) that we should actually dress up a little for the engagement party...great isn't it. So I bought a strapless, red dress that ended above the knee...It was actually quite pretty, but of course I'd never admit that out loud.

I stepped out of the shower, dried myself and put on a pair of shorts, a green tank top with a gray cardigan over top.

Seth, Jacob, Emmett, Jared, Billy and Paul were sitting in the living room watching TV. I could hear Alice, Rachel, Anna and my mom in the kitchen...my mom said 'no' to catering so she has to make the food. No wonder she's all stressed.

I sat down beside Seth, resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

"Looking hot, Leah" Emmett said

I groaned "Why did you have to wake me up!" I said to Seth.

"I wanted to sleep in too, but instead I was woken up by my girlfriend pouncing on me" He grumbled.

Right on cue Anna walked in and smirked at Seth and sat down on his lap.

"You weren't complaining before" She said

"Yeah, 'cause I found it sexy at first...until I found out it was 7:30 in the morning" He replied

She rolled her eyes

"So is your dad okay with you dating Seth?" Jake asked

"Hard to tell...My dads been acting like a teenage girl. He's going from telling me 'whatever makes me happy, makes him happy' to 'I am your father, you will do as I say!' "She said imitating a low voice.

We all laughed

"He'll come around" Billy said, then continued "So..Leah, I have decided that since you and Jake will be staying at our house, I thought that we should do some renovation, you know, make Jake's room bigger, add a separate bathroom for you guys and maybe even add a walk-in closet. I talked to Rachel and she offered to Design it but I want to know what you'd want in it."

Wow...um...thats nice of him...

"um...thanks? Doesn't really matter" I said

"You might wanna clean up your room though, Leah is a clean freak" Seth said

"You heard him Jake" Billy said laughing

"Whatever...as long as I don't have to do the construction, I'm fine"

"Dont worry, I'm gonna get professionals" Billy said

"God, this party is going to be so...boring" I complained

"Probably" Billy said

"So...whats the plan today?" I asked

"Well Anna's going to be in charge of making sure Jacob actually gets ready and Seth is in charge of Leah getting ready" Rachel said coming in and sitting down beside Jake.

"Not that I don't want to hang out with the kid but...why doesn't Anna help me get ready? You know, since she's a girl..." I asked

"'cause we need to make sure one of the guys are with you, in case" Anna said

"Wait, but I have patrol from noon – 3:00..." Seth said

"I'll babysit-" I glared "Hangout with her" Jared said, backtracking

"Okay and then Seth will take over again..." Jake said

"This is gonna take a lot of getting used to" I mumbled

Seth ran off for patrol leaving me with Jared. We were strolling along the beach.

"So...are you happy?" He suddenly asked

"about what?" I asked although I already knew what he was talking about.

"Jacob"

"Well, you know, I can't say I'm not happy, I just...I don't know...I'm confused. I don't know what I want and what I don't want" I said sighing.

"You know, you can always come and talk to me." He said smiling.

I remember before the whole Sam imprinting on my cousin and me becoming a bitter harpy fiasco, me and Jared used to be pretty close...we'd always talk to each other about problems but after he phased and Sam imprinted I lost contact with him and pretty much everyone

"I know." I said giving a small smile

"so...Excited to get married and become the Alpha Female?" He said laughing

"Of course, that way I have more control over all of you guys"

"Oh shit! We're all gonna die!" He teased

I shoved him but laughed along. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about anything and everything from our family to the wedding to Kim. Kim is a shy, yet really nice girl. Her and Jared finally got married a year after the little 'battle' with the volturi when renesmee was born. Her and Rachel are probably the only imprint I can actually stand since Amber agrees with Emily that imprinting is the only way a werewolf should find love...But Amber can also be sweet especially with Embry and she doesn't exactly hate Anna she just thinks that Seth should have an imprint.

"Hey Lee, Hey Jared!" Seth said running towards us, wearing a big-ass smile and surprisingly a shirt.

"Hey" We both said instantly smiling back.

"I was talking to Anna on the phone and apparently, Jake is putting up a fit about wearing a tie, She said that she's been chasing him around the house! And while I was patrolling, I could hear him screaming!" Seth said, laughing. We laughed along. Of course Jacob would be the one to put on a temper tantrum when it came to a tie.

"I should go patrol now, See ya guys" Jared said running off.

"Let's go get ready Lee!" Seth said grabbing a hand and dragging me toward our house.

Jacob's POV:

"JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK! You better stop running away!" Anna cried chasing after me but of course I'm a werewolf so I'm faster, but then again, she's stubborn as hell. Obviously none of us are giving up, so we aren't making much progress. We were running in circles around the house running over anything that gets in the way. And then I saw it...The best thing ever.

THE DOOR! I've never been this happy in my life!

I pulled the door open and ran out toward the road. She follows after me as we run through the streets of La Push. So you can imagine how this looks to others, we probably seem somewhat mental, or maybe fully mental...but whatever, we (more like I) protect there ass, they should be thankful for us(me).

I saw a house coming in view. The house of the one person who can make Anna stop running, the one person who actually has a little bit of control over her

Seth Clearwater.

So, yeah, I'm gonna go ask a kid who's younger than me, who idolizes me, to help me get his girlfriend to stop trying to get me to wear a tie.

I am so pathetic.

But hey, maybe I'll see Leah...

Not that I want to see her...'course not...

ANYWAYS...I run into the house yelling out Seth's name

"Seth! Help me!" Seth finally came into view followed by Leah who was still in shorts and a tank top that was pretty tight...

I stopped dead in my tracks but I forgot about Anna who bumped right into me.

"OW!" Anna cried. Of course I didn't feel anything

"What are you guys doing here?" Seth asked checking to make sure Anna was okay.

"HE won't co-operate. It wasn't even my idea for you to wear a tie. Rosalie thought of it! Leah, tell your fiance to stop being an asshole and just wear the fucking tie" She said

"Jacob! You better go back to your house and get ready!" Leah said glaring at me

"Yes maam" I instantly said

"Dude, you're whipped!" Anna said, laughing following me out.

Seth's POV:

About an hour later, I opened the door to find Jacob and Anna fully ready.

Anna was a wearing a purplish dress that was tight around the chest but then flowed out and stopped about 4-5 inches above the knee and she had on silver heels and matching earrings...I never thought my girlfriend could get hotter...

Jacob was wearing greyish dress pants, a black full sleeve button down and a black tie.

"Well, don't you look handsome..." Anna said flirtatiously putting her hand on my chest.

I was wearing Black pants, a white full sleeve button down with a black vest over it.

"Hey Beautiful" I said giving her a peck on the cheek, but she grabbed my head and pulled me in for another kiss this time much more passionate

But Jake being the annoying ass he is cleared his throat "I'm still here"

Anna blushed and looked down while I just blushed and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Lee! Hurry up, the parties already started!" I yelled up the stairs

"Coming" Right then Lee came into view.

Jacob's POV:

My eyes rested on Leah with my mouth open.

I have never seen Leah look this feminine before ever since she became a shapeshifter.

...And the view was great...

"You look great Leah" Anna said

"Yeah, Never looked better" Seth said smiling

"Are you saying I look like trash every other day?" Leah said glaring

"Uh...n-no...just you look d-different...is all...I didn't mean it like that...you look great everyday...just you look-" Poor kid looks like he's gonna pee in his pants

"I'm joking, Seth. Calm down...So...you guys really think it looks good?" She asked uncertainly

"Adorable" Anna said

"Beautiful" Seth said

"Sexy" I said then realised what I said and put my hand over my mouth

Seth glared at me while Anna and Leah looked at me amused.

"Like...you know...I've never really seen you dress up and the dress is pretty short and...and...Hey! I'm a guy! I can't help it!" I said finally.

"You're lucky you're my alpha" Seth muttered opening the door and stepping out grabbing Anna's hand.

Once we got down to the beach everyone came towards us shaking my hand and pulling Leah into hugs. I was slightly surprised by how well she handled it, thanking everyone and even giving a few smiles.

About an hour later I stood with Paul, Jared, Embry and Seth with a drink in my hand occasionally talking to people who would walk up to me.

"I'm so bored" I muttered so only the guys could hear

"Tell me about it" Jared said leaning against the bar

Emmett made his way towards us "This is such a boring party!" He said louder than necessary.

The people around us glared at him except Leah and Seth's grandpa (Sue's dad), who just so happens to absolutely hate me for some odd reason so he was glaring at me. I heard Leah, Anna, Rachel and Kim (we were standing a few feet away) cover their laugh.

"Do you mind, Leah's grandpa already hates me, I don't need to give him another reason to hate me!"I scolded

"Whatever" he said rolling his eyes "We gotta do something to get this party started" He said deep in thought

"Oh no you don't, If you do something, I'll be the one getting in trouble!" I said to him grabbing his arm.

"relax, i won't do anything too...drastic..." He said then turned to Seth "You wanna help?"

"Don't bring Seth into this" I said

"Come on Jake, You're getting married! You gotta let lose! Get drunk! Have fun! And let Seth have fun" He said a whole lot louder. Everyone looked over after hearing what Emmett said. I shushed him as everyone gave us both odd looks.

I finally noticed...he was drunk! That's why he's acting all crazy (not that he isn't already crazy

"Let's get this party started" he said as the song "Beat Drop" by Simon Curtis came on, replacing the classical music that was originally playing. He's absolutely crazy, Alice and sue are going to kill him!

Emmett walked towards Leah and grabbed her hand dragging her towards the dancefloor.

They began dancing while some other joined them. Emmett grabbed me while Leah grabbed Seth and Anna.

Then we heard a screech.

**A/N VERY IMPORTANT! **

**So...what you think? Just to let you know...*Spoiler Alert* I'm gonna keep my promise where I don't ruin the whole party before it gets started so the whole screech won't be anything too drastic**

**anyways, I am so sorry it's been forever since I've updated but I just started high school and it took a while for me to get used to it. You guys don't have to worry...I would never abandon this fic...anyways I wanted to let you know that the link to what Anna, Seth, Leah and Jake are wearing at the party is on my profile. **

**And I'm very proud to announce that *Drumroll please* there is now a trailer for this fic made on youtube by LakeBlackwater92. I just wanna say thank you so much for making the trailer, I absolutely love it. And to everyone else, if you love Blackwater and the wolfpack you should watch their videos...here's a link to their channel: .com/user/LakeBlackwater92 **

**and heres a link to the trailer: .com/watch?v=PEX55o2mZ30&feature=g-all-u&context=G117ebFAAAAAAAACAA**

**Oh yeah and i hope you guys all have a very merry christmas!**

**Please review and let me know what you think of the trailer and comment on the trailer on youtube too!**


	15. Sam, The not so Fucktard

**I'm sorry for the long wait! And this chapter is dedicated to **SashaFeirce12.0 **for convincing me to hurry up and write a new chapter so this ones for you! And also check out her story... "**_You Promised" _**it's also a blackwater story and it's great! One of my favs!**

**A/n i DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

Leah's POV :

We all turned to look at each other.

What was that? Or who?

Finally Billy broke the silence.

"Um...must be some teenagers playing around, don't worry lets continue on with the party." He said to all the guest giving a reassuring smile.

The music came back on and everyone began dancing except for the pack who quickly met up in the corner.

"Jared, Quil and I'll go do a round around the forest and see if we can find anything." Jacob said in alpha mode.

"Jake, you shouldn't go. People will be suspicious, I'll go" Seth said

Jake nodded and Jared, Quil and Seth snuck off while we all tried to act normal.

Key word: Tried.

We were all shaken up by the scream. What if Mark was back? Or another vampire?

About 45 minutes later, The guys still hadn't come back.

I walked up to Jake and pulled him aside from everyone.

"Where are they?" I asked my maternal side kicking in, especially for Seth.

"I'm sure they're fine." Jacob said

"I'm gonna go check" I said

"No, you're not, I'll send someone. But don't worry Lee, Seth's not a little kid." Jacob said

"Who said I was worried about Seth?" I asked

"I know you, Lee" He said, then winked and left to talk to Embry and Paul.

I watched him walk. His black shirt made him look mysterious, yet very...sexy? Not that I'd ever admit it. He really was a good leader and he cared about everyone in the pack. I always used to think he was an idiot when he was hung up on Bella but I guess I get it, He has a lot of perseverance and he's not about to give up on something or someone he loves.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a tap on by shoulder.

I turned to see Rachel, Anna and Kim standing there with smirks on their smug little faces.

"What are you staring at Lee?" Rach asked innocently.

" She's probably staring at the decorations, I mean they are quite beautiful." Kim said teasingly

"Come on girls, we all know what she's staring at...or should I say who?" Anna said

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said turning around looking away from Jake and taking a sip of champagne.

"Oh shut up Lee, don't worry we all know you were staring at his sexy ass" Kim said

"Who was staring at who's ass?" Someone said coming up towards us. For a minute a thought it was Jake but luckily it wasn't, It was Seth. Quil and Jared followed. I gave out a sigh of relief not only because they were okay, but also because Jake didn't hear anything.

"Leah was staring at Jake's ass" Anna said

"Okay, thats information that I can live without" Seth said looking disgusted

"What info?" Jake said coming off towards us.

Jared, Quil and Seth burst out laughing along with the girls.

"Nothing!" I said quickly which only made them laugh harder.

"So...did you guys find anything?" I asked changing the subject

"Nope, nothing" Jared said grabbing Kim's hand.

"But whats weird is that we didn't catch any scent. Not even a humans...nobody was in the forest." Quil stated.

"Well, lets continue on with the party but keep your eyes open." Jake said

"Aye, aye captain" Jared stated saluting him

"I'm serious" Jake said rolling his eyes and then walking off toward someone.

""Wow, Jake's grown up" Rachel said

"Yeah, a whole lot more mature" Kim stated. I walked off towards the food table but was stopped.

"Leah, can I talk to you?" I turned to see Sam

"No thanks" I said walking away but he caught my arm

"Please"

"Let go" I said gritting my teeth.

"Just hear me out" He said. I looked around and saw Jake watching us. He nodded at me, telling me to listen to Sam.

"Fine" I said crossing my arms

"Look, I want to forget about everything that happened. You're trying to start a new life and so am I. I'm tired of all this, putting each other down. Please I'm sorry, and I know what I did was wrong but...please forgive me" He said

I thought about it for a mintue. I guess he has a point it was getting annoying when we kept fighting. But he did hurt me...but he didn't have a choice.

"...Fine...but only because I want to move on from my past." I said

He smile at me, an actual genuine smile "And...I'm happy for you. I'm glad you can move on with your life. Even though me and Jake have our problems...I think he'll make you happy." He said

I gave him a small smile "That doesn't mean I'll be nice to Emily. I treat people the way they treat me"

"Fair enough. I just don't want you to be mad at me." I was kind of shocked on how he didn't get mad at me and start telling me about what a wonderful person emily is, etc, etc.

"So...friends?" He asked putting his hand between us

"...Acquaintances...you have to earn your way up to being my friend, I mean Leah Clearwater doesn't just pick anyone to be her friend, You have to earn it" I said giving him a teasing smile.

He laughed "Alright then, challenge accepted" And we shook on it.

"So...what made you change your mind?"

"Billy came around and talked to me. He told me that we both have to move on with our lives and such. And also your fiance came around all Alpha-like and called me a dick for what I was doing to you." He said as I chuckled.

The party continued on until around 11ish. We all stayed back to do a little bit of cleaning.

"Well, I'd say that was a pretty good party" Mom stated

"Yeah, besides the fact that somebody screamed and we have no idea who." Embry said

"Well let's all get a goodnight's rest and we'll talk about it tomorrow." Old Quil said

We all walked towards our houses.

"So...I heard you were staring at my ass" Jake said smirking.

I stopped walking "Who the hell told you that!" Then I looked at Jared, then Quil then my gaze finally landed on Anna and Rach. Who were trying not to laugh.

"Hey it's okay, don't be embarassed it's not like he's never stared at yours before" Rach stated

"Dude!" Seth said looking at Jacob who actually looked smug. That bastard looked fucking smug! Is he trying to make not on ly me but Seth mad too?

"I think we've all stared at it" Paul stated

"Excuse me?" Seth said glaring at him.

"Hey, your sisters pretty hot, cant help it" Paul said shrugging

We all laughed as Seth put his hand over his ears, grumbling about how the pack needs to learn to keep some thoughts to themself and continued walking.

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait Exams, writers block, problems with friends, a lots been going on in my life but finally its Spring break!**

**Anyways I need your help! I need you guys to suggest songs that I could have for Jacob and Leah's first dance and maybe even for Leah and Seth's Brother/sister dance (Instead of the father/daughter dance) So leave a comment or send me a message giving me some ideas!**

**AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	16. Two in One

**A/N I dont own anything**

**Just to let you know Kai is Rachel's husband and Jacob's brother-in-law and Dustin is Rachel and Kai's son meaning Jacob's nephew...I know that not in Breaking Dawn or anything but whatever.**

Jacob's POV:

I opened my eyes and automatically regretted it.

The sunlight blinded me as my sister, Rebecca smirked at me.

...wait a minute...Rebecca?

I bolted out of bed.

"Rebecca!" I exclaimed as I grabbed her into a hug.

"Hey bro!"

"When did you get in?"

" Just this morning. Me, Kai and Dustin flew in and Rachel and Paul came and got us."

"Speaking of Kai and Dustin where are they?"

"Kai's downstairs with dad and Dustin is sleeping, but I wanted to be the one to wake you up" She replied smiling.

Me and Rebecca were always close until she left. When I was younger I never talked to her after that. I felt betrayed that both Rachel and Rebecca left me alone with dad. But slowly I kind of forgave them but that doesn't mean I don't still feel hurt about it.

A few minutes later me, Rachel, Rebecca, Kai, Paul and Dad were sitting in the kitchen eating a stack of pancakes.

"Becca. Why don't you show Kai around the house?" Dad said

"Sure" They both left the room

"Carlisle called and said he had to talk to the pack and the council, we're gonna meet at the Clearwaters" Dad said.

"What about Kai and Becca?" I asked

"I'll keep them busy" Rachel said picking up our dishes.

An hour later the whole pack, Edward and Carlisle were stuffed into the Clearwater kitchen.

"'Sup Clearwater" I said to Leah and leaned beside her on the counter.

"Hello Black" She said only glancing my way.

"Soon, I'll have to call you Black. Too, It's gonna get confusing isn't it...Or maybe I could just call you Honey..or even Love Muffin" I said teasingly

She rolled her eyes and looked towards Carlisle and Edward, who were standing in front of everyone.

"Last night Nessie came back" Carlisle began and for some reason, I automatically looked up.

Something changed in me, like someone had flipped a switch.

"Is she okay?" I asked with out thinking.

Everyone gave me odd looks except for Leah who looked straight a head and Seth, who was glaring at me. But that didn't change my attitude, I mean I have the right to be worried, she's my imprint.

"It's seems as if she is feeling ill after visiting Nahuel." Edward said

"I did some tests, but I can't figure out whats wrong with her." Carlisle said

"And we care because..." Jared said

"Yeah, why should we care about the little bitch who was ruining our family and taking one of our brothers away from us?" Paul said

I snapped.

I grabbed his neck and pushed him against the wall

"TAKE THAT BACK!" I growled

I felt someone grab me from behind but I pushed them off.

"JACOB BLACK, LET GO OF HIM THIS INSTANT" My Father's voice rang through and I instantly let go and realized what I was doing.

Suddenly I felt a stinging pain on the left side of my chest. I dropped down to the ground on my knees holding my chest, all the while gasping for air and trying not to scream, or worse, cry.

I heard everyone call out my name as they crowded around me. I could see Dad and Sue both in front of me telling me to breathe in and breathe out. I saw someone crouch down in front of me

Leah

She put a hand on my shoulder and told me to relax.

I was handed a glass of water and I looked up to see Seth, His glaring expression replaced with a concerning frown.

"Jake" Leah said again as she grabbed my face in her hands

"Look at me" I did as I was told and looked into her eyes.

The pain slowly swelled down until I could barely feel it.

Once I was calmed down enough, Seth and Embry helped me sit down on the nearest couch.

"Okay, What the hell was that?" I asked almost as a whisper

"I'm afraid your imprinted wolf, is fighting against your other wolf, your...true Alpha wolf" Dad said sighing.

"What?" Paul asked

"It means that part of him, his imprinted side, is fighting his other half trying to convince him to go back to his imprint while the other side is telling him to do what he thinks is right." Sue said sitting down beside me.

"That's why you all the sudden started caring about... Renesmee and why you got all defensive, it's your imprinted wolf talking to you" Dad added

"well, how can Jake stop it?" Seth asked

"The only way he can is by fighting it, he has to stay strong, and hopefully it'll grow weaker as time passes by" Dad said

"Why does fate hate me" I groaned as I fell back against the couch

"It's because your the Alpha, it's trying to teach you to be strong and to do what you know is right...it's trying to teach you to be a leader." Dad responded

I sighed and put my head in my hands

"Jake, why don't you go up to Seth's room and lie down." Sue said

I nodded and got up as Seth followed me helping me up and making sure I don't fall over.

Leah's POV:

"This is going to be a hard time, not only for Jacob but for you too. You guys all need to try and understand what he's going through. Sometimes he might act as if he's the imprinted Jake and other times, he may act as if he's the same Jacob Black we all love." Mom said

"What about the wedding?" Sam asked

"We're gonna hold it five day's from now..." Billy said

...Five Day's...

...Five Fucking Day's...

"Carlisle tell your daughter to pick up the pace of planning this wedding" Mom said

Jacob's POV:

"I-I'm sorry Seth" I replied

"What?" He looked at me confused

"I'm sorry about...everything. Yelling, pushing everyone away-" He interrupted me

"Relax, I'm not mad...I was...but it wasn't your fault. I know the real you Jake. I've known you my whole life...I've idolized you my whole life! Remember when I used to follow you around all the time? Everyone else would always tell you that I was annoying, but you'd always say that I was your friend and that you liked my company...You always included me. You want to know why I started dating Anna? Because you once told me to fight for what I believe in, And I believe in love, real love, the one where you have a choice. When you imprinted I was scared of losing the only real friend, I ever had...and for a while, it seemed like I did lose you but deep inside I always believed that you'd come through, you'd be the old you again, the carefree, fun, do-what-he-thinks-is-right, Jake, the one who has always been a leader inside."

"Thanks Seth" I said smiling.

He smiled back than stood up from the bed

"well, you should get some rest, We'll come get you in about an hour or so" He said then left me alone with only my thoughts to keep me company.

**A/N I didn't like the ending of the chapter but I couldn't think of anything. This chapter isn't exactly the best and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but a lot has been going on.**

**Anyways, I made this trailer for my dear friend SashaFierce 12.0 for her story "You Promised"**

**Heres a link to it... www . Youtube . com / watch?v = Yt9kcttr0oI (take out all the spaces) and read the story! ITS AWESOME!**

**Anyways plz Review!**


	17. Beautiful Soul

**A/N I dont own anything but the plot**

Jacob's POV:

The next few days were just full of preparing.

"Hey mom, what time are we suppose to be ready by for the wedding?" Seth asked Sue

The whole wolf pack and the girls all sat in the kitchen while Sue ran around the house cleaning every speck of dirt.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled

We all looked taken aback.

Leah and Seth looked at each other then burst out laughing

"Okay, just a question mom, no need to go all hulk on us" Seth said and we all joined in on the laughter.

Sue rolled her eyes and hit the back of Seth's head with her duster.

"Ow!" Seth muttered holding the back of his head

So yeah, the adults, especially Sue, were pretty stressed out and would snap at anyone who talked to them. Which is why we were now in the middle of a big discussion.

"So...who's gonna ask mom if we can go out tonight for the bachelor and bachelorette party?" Seth asked

We all decided to be mature adults and decided to play the nose game.

We all put our fingers on our noses the last person being...me.

FML

"What no! It can't be me! Seth should do it! He's her baby!" I said shaking my head

"Did you not just see her snap at me? And besides, me and Anna are doing something" He said getting up and grabbing Anna's hand and walking out.

"Come on, Jake. You lost now you have to do it" Leah said pulling me up and giving me a shove in Sue's direction, who was muttering about how you'd think that Seth and Leah were raised by a pack of wolves.

Ironic isn't it?

I sighed and walked up behind her.

"Hey Sue..." I asked timidly

"What?" She snapped

I turned around to look at the others but they gestured me to go on.

"We were all wondering if we could all go out tonight...you know for like the bachelor and bachelorette party..."

"I don't care! Do what you want! But if one of you come home drunk...then you'll really get it!' She said

That went better than I thought.

Seth's POV:

I walked out with Anna, quickly grabbing my guitar on the way out.

I took her to the clearing by the edge of the cliffs where I wouldn't have to worry about someone finding me.

I sat down and gestured for her to sit down.

"Seth...what are you..." I cut her off by shushing her and pulling her down to sit across from me, against the tree.

Then I started strumming.

"_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the on I wanna chase, You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul"_

For a teenage werewolf...I have a pretty good voice

Leah's POV:

My most favorite part of the day! Meeting Time!

(Incase you didn't get it, that was meant to be sarcasm)

Instead of calling everyone on the phone our plan for the bachelor and bachelorette party, Jake decided to be an idiot and call a meeting instead.

Why he couldn't just say it in the phone I don't know.

And he decided to have the meeting in the forest instead of in a house like a normal person would've.

I swear Jacob Black is not as smart as he looks.

...Not that he looks smart...nope...of course not...

ANYWAYS, He called it at our usual spot which is the clearing by the edge if the cliffs.

"Do you guys hear that?" Jake asked me, Paul and basically everyone else meaning the pack, the imprints and the cullens.

Everyone stopped walking and listened.

It was a voice.

Scratch that, It was a beautiful voice singing.

We all stayed silent and listened to it.

The voice belonged to a guy and it was gentle and soothing.

The song was one I heard a longtime ago...what was it called?

Beautiful Soul! By Jesse McCartney!

Paul was about to say something but I shushed him and began walking closer to where the singing was coming from...

I knew that voice...really well.

But from where?

As soon as I thought the question, I got my answer.

There with his back to us and Anna facing us, sat Seth singing to her.

Anna glanced up but went back to smiling at Seth. Her eyes were glossy from tears of happiness

Soon he strummed the last note and we all started applauding.

Seth jumped up and turned around with a shocked expression painted on his face.

"When...How...I mean...What are you doing here?" He exclaimed

"We were listening to our little brother sing" Jared said patting Seth on the shoulder

"Dude, that was...amazing!" Emmett exclaimed

Everyone continued to praise him as he held a shy smile on his lips and a blush on his cheek.

"Wait, We all said we like it...why don't we hear from the person he was singing for" I said

Seth shyly turned to Anna.

"That was...beautiful..." She whispered pulling him into a hug.

We all ruined there moment by awing at them.

"Thanks guys for ruining the moment" Seth said rolling his eyes. "Why are you guys here anyways"

"We are here to discuss the bachelor and bachelorette party." Jacob said in a professional tone

I rolled my eyes

"You guys can do what you want but us girls are going out tonight and we are going to flirt with boys and dance all night!" Rosalie said

"Oh yeah, well us guys are all going to a club and flirting with girls and dancing all night..too!" Paul said

"Seth is not allowed to go" I said

"What! Come on...let me have some fun!" Seth protested

"Yeah Lee, we already made him a fake i.d!" Quil said

"And we'll be with him the whole night!' Jake said

"Thats what I'm scared of" I said flatly

"It's not like we can get that drunk anyways" Jared said

"Fine..." I said hesitantly

"I don't think I'll be able to go...My grandpa and my dad will kill me" Anna stated

We all groaned

"Come on, you have to come!"

"Sneak out" Alice said simply.

"Easy for you to say. My grandpa's a light sleeper, my dad has been watching me like a hawk and my step mom and her kids will do anything to get me in trouble" Anna said

"Come on, we're a group of werewolves and vampires, I think we're more than capable of coming up with a plan to get Anna out...If she agrees" Jake said

We looked at Anna silently pleading her.

"Please, for me" I said

"Leah, you know I want to but if they find out...I won't be allowed out of the house or worse, my dad will make me move in with him"

I sighed.

"You guys have fun and take plenty of pictures. I should get going anyways." She said and gave Seth a kiss.

"I'll walk you" He said

"Seth, I think I can walk to my house without getting lost" She replied, rolling her eyes

She said goodbye then left with us watching her go.

"We're gonna get her to go with us aren't we" Paul asked

"Uh-Huh" Jacob responded with a devious smile on his face as he thought up another one of his _oh-so-genius_ plans.

Oh boy...

**A/N Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm not gonna name different excuses of why but just know I'm sorry.**

**So this chapter isn't the best and there isn't much blackwater either but I'm getting into that...**

**Anyways, I just want to address something. My friend _SashaFeirce12.0 _received an anonymous review on her story "In My Head" that said some pretty mean things. I've been lucky enough to not receive anything like that but I just wanted to say if that person who wrote that review is reading my story, you should know that she was pretty upset about it. She is a wonderful writer and a great person! I just want to say that when you read a story you have to keep in mind that everyone has a different point of view on things and a different way of how to tell a story. Think before you write something like "I hate your story" and stuff because it really does hurt a lot! But I do love some good CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISUM!**

**I wonder if people actually read my A/N, if you do put 3 at the end of your review!**

**Saying that, thank you everyone who is reading and has reviewed, favorited or followed this story or me. Honestly, it makese me so happy!**

**REVIEW**


End file.
